


He'll Never Be Satisfied

by reidk



Category: Alexander Hamilton - Ron Chernow, Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Elemental Magic, F/M, Hamgelica, Hamliza, Magic, Modern Era, Superpowers, Wow I wrote something straight!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 15:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 28,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15270801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reidk/pseuds/reidk
Summary: He'll Never Be Satisfied,But God Help Her She Tries Anyways.When Alexander Hamilton arrives in America he had no idea that the storm he'd cause would be bigger than the one he had left behind in the Carribean. He is almost instantly pushed into the arms of the kind and sweet Eliza as others watch from afar wishing to be in her position. It isn't all fun and happiness though. When powers are thrown into the mix it changes everything, and when someone comes along to manipulate him it all goes to shit. Somebody, dear Lord send help for this boy and the girl who wants to catch his heart.This was for my friend





	1. ELIZA I

When Eliza walked into her first Homeroom after the Christmas break, she wasn’t expecting this. She wasn’t expecting the most gorgeous guy that she’d ever seen to be laughing along with the Set, a group known for sticking for their own. She walked silently into her normal desk, taking quick glances at this new guy. He was short, that was for sure, probably 5”7 at tallest. He was skinny too, so skinny that she thought that he’d probably missed out on a few more meals than he should’ve, but instead of it looking worrying it made him look lithe. He had long shiny chestnut hair, that looked almost red in some lights, a cute button nose that pointed up at the end and beautiful olive skin but his eyes! His eyes looked like they could kill Eliza with one glance. They sparkled with intelligence and life like she’d never seen before. Eliza looked down at her notebook. She couldn’t be fall’ing for this guy already! She’d never even spoken to her! Even so, it seemed life would be a little more exciting in her already exciting life. Afterall, she and her family weren’t exactly normal. It was then that the teacher walked in.

“Hello, everyone!” said Mrs. Washington cheerily “Welcome back from your Christmas break, I really hope that you enjoyed it. As some of you have already noticed we have a new student in our class. Alexander if you would please?”

The new boy smiled charmingly and stood.

“Hey!” he said loudly “My name’s Alex Hamilton and I just moved here with my mum not too long ago.”

Eliza couldn’t help but blush when his gaze passed over. His voice was deep with a tint of an accent that made his voice sound just a touch richer than it had any right to be. He smiled once more to the class. 

_ Alex Hamilton, _ thought Eliza  _ I have a funny feeling your gonna burn bright. _

* * *

_ _

After homeroom, Eliza walked over to the one class she had with all her sisters: gym. Even though she, Peggy and Angelica were all in different grades (Peggy was a freshman, Angelica was a junior and Eliza herself was a sophomore), they had mutually decided that since you only needed one gym credit that they’d all take it during the same semester. 

“Hey ‘Liza,” said Peggy as she pulled on her gym shirt 

“Hey Pegs,” said Eliza nodding to her “You must be in a good mood,”

Peggy giggled.

“How’d you know?” she said, still giggling

Eliza rolled her eyes.

“I had to put on extra sunscreen that’s how. The sun was shining especially bright this morning.”

The thing was, the Schuyler family wasn’t exactly normal. Each of the siblings had control over an element of nature, Eliza had fire, Angelica had the winds and Peggy had the Sun. It wasn’t exactly unexpected, both their parents had powers themselves and when they had each of the sisters were expecting it to happen. Even though Eliza looked completely different from her sisters and her dad she looked exactly like her mother. They both had the same round face, high cheekbones, slightly dowey round dark eyes and straight dark hair. This was opposed to her father and sisters who shared the same coffee coloured skin curly, bouncy hair and smaller, more almond shaped eyes. 

Peggy smiled at her sister.

“I’m just excited to be back,” she said honestly, stuffing her clothes in the locker.

Eliza started to get changed when she heard someone else enter the girls change room.

“Hey Angie,” said Eliza as she pulled her hair back into a ponytail “How was homeroom?”

Angelica rolled her eyes.

“Some dumbasses decided it would be a good idea to piss me off,” she said beginning to also get changed “I really just wanted to send a particularly strong gust of air their way. But enough about me, you seem a little redder than normal Lizzie.”

Eliza blushed. Out of everyone she’d ever met, Angelica was always the one who could read her best.

“Well, there’s this boy,” she said sitting down to wait for Angie to be ready “He’s in my homeroom, he’s new and he just moved here with his mum and he’s really cute.”

For a second Eliza thought she saw Angelica’s face fall, but when she blinked, it was gone. She shook her head, dismissing the thought, after all, what would sprout a reaction like that from her sister. Peggy however, seemed more than curious.

“What’s his name?” she asked, moving to stand up as Angie finished putting her clothes in her locker.

“Alex Hamilton,” replied Eliza dreamily

That time, if Eliza had been paying attention, there was no way she could miss the expression on Angelica’s face.

* * *

As Eliza sat down to eat her lunch she felt Angelica get up.

“Where are you goin’ Angie?” asked Peggy, eating her sandwich happily

Angelica looked down for a second before looking them both in the eye.

“You’ll see,” she said, eyes shining.

Eliza dropped her own sandwich curiously and let her eyes follow Angelica as she walked across the cafeteria. Eliza swore that she could feel her heart drop as she watched her sister walk over to Alex’s table and start talking to him. It got worse actually, because it was no less than ten seconds later that she saw her bring Alex over to her table.

“Hi!” she sputtered out when they finally reached her table “My name’s Elizabeth, but you can call me Eliza! Everyone does.”

Alex smiled

“I’m Alexander Hamilton,” he said back to her “But you can call me Alex. Aren’t you that girl from homeroom?”

Eliza could feel her face burning. He noticed her? All she could do was nod as he took her hand and kissed it, a practice that had been long forgotten by everyone but him it seemed.

“So how do you two know each other?” he asked them 

“We’re sisters,” cut in Peggy, “All three of us, no we weren’t adopted.”

Alex looked confused for a second but shook it off quickly.

“Well,” said Angelica “Peggy and I will just leave you to it!”

With that, Angelica grabbed Peggy and they were both gone in a second.

“So…” said Eliza

“So.” said Alex smiling back at her.

Eliza took in a breath sharply. That was it, that smile had just officially swept her off her feet.

_ She was helpless. _


	2. ALEXANDER I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander screamed, and lightning flew off his body. Water flew out the walls, pipes bursting from Alex’s sheer force of will, ripping his house to shreds. His father screamed as the lightning hit him at full force and the water began to grow. It seemed that in a moment of sheer anger, Alexander had called on the surrounding ocean.

Alex just wanted his mother to get away from his asshole father. He hadn't really thought of the consequences of his actions, he kind of just did it. That isn’t to say that he didn’t regret it though, but he really wished he wouldn’t have had to destroy his home in the process. 

* * *

 

It had all started when Alex had walked in on his dad hitting his mother with an empty beer bottle. Alexander had suspected it for a long time that his father was hitting his mother after his father had hit him but never wanted to admit it to himself. He always reassured himself that those scratches were from a client that went a little too roughly and that if he was hit he would somehow be protecting his mother from the same fate. Unfortunately, though, that wasn’t the case. As Alexander walked in, a beer bottle shattered on his mother. Alexander saw red and pushed his mother out of the way of his father’s fist, taking the punch straight to the gut.

“Get out of the way brat,” slurred his father “Let me hurt the bitch.”

“Leave,” growled Alexander protecting his mother with his body “ _ Leave Now _ .”

Alex’s father rolled his eyes.

“This my fucking house, why makes you think that you’re the boss of me? You’re just another bastard.”

“I’ll make you leave,” said Alexander dangerously “You know I can.”

For a second, Alexander thought he saw a sliver of fear his father’s cloudy grey eyes.

“I’d like to see you try brat,” he said opening another beer “After all, you’re just like your mother. Just another whore.”

Alexander screamed, and lightning flew off his body. Water flew out the walls, pipes bursting from Alex’s sheer force of will, ripping his house to shreds. His father screamed as the lightning hit him at full force and the water began to grow. It seemed that in a moment of sheer anger, Alexander had called on the surrounding ocean. In the distance, Alexander could hear people screaming and sirens wailing, but all he cared about was killing the man that had dared to hurt his mother. His father screamed as he electrified countless times before a swift current slammed him into the wall and took him away. It was then that Alexander came down from his rage and collapsed into his mother's arms.

“I’m sorry  _ mijo _ ,” sobbed his mother “I’m so, so  _ sorry _ .”

Alexander smiled a little on the edge of unconsciousness.

“S’okay mum,” he whispered “Anything for you.”

His mother’s smile was the last thing that he saw before he blacked out.

* * *

 

When Alexander came to, they were in a safe house.

“Good morning  _ mijo _ ,” she said softly “It seems you caused a hurricane.”

Blinked the sleep out of his eyes.

“I did?” he said

She smiled and nodded.

Alexander sat up quickly, 

“We have no home to go back to when this ends,” he said quickly “It’s okay though. I’ll make us one.”

Alexander’s mom looked at him curiously as he picked up a pen to write them a way out of this Hell hole.

* * *

 

By the end of the Hurricane Alexander had submitted an essay about his hardships to the local paper, and somehow, as if the universe had been smiling down on them, it went viral. Soon, everyone knew of the teenager on Nevis with a gift with his pen. When the government caught wind of this they decided to send him and his mother to New York City where they could leave it all behind them. So that’s how Alexander ended up here standing in front his new school: a Fancy prep school called Yorktown High, somewhere he never thought he’d even be able to see. He walked to the office confidently, he knew there was no other way to do it. If American television was to be believed teenagers would find every weakness and exploit it. He walked up to the secretary and smiled at her charmingly.

“My name’s Alexander Hamilton and I’m here to pick up my schedule,” he said 

The secretary looked at him above the rims of her glasses, squinting.

“Go to that office,” said the secretary “There’s a girl in there that’ll help you.”

Alexander quietly said thanks before walking into the indicated room. When he walked in, sure enough, there was a tall pretty girl standing at the printer.

“Hi,” he said quietly, trying not to startle her “My name’s Alexander Hamilton and the secretary said that you could help me with my schedule.”

The girl’s brown eyes raked him up and down as if she was analyzing him before facing him. Alexander could easily say that this girl was one of the prettiest he’d ever seen but there was this air around her that convinced him that this girl wasn’t to be messed with, that she could tear him to pieces without lifting a finger. Yet there was something else there, something he recognized quite well.

“The name’s Angelica Schuyler,” she told him “And yes, I can get you your schedule.”

As she printed his schedule, Alexander decided to fill the silence.

“You strike me, as a woman who has never been satisfied,” he said boldly

The girl looked taken aback, before regaining her composure and raising an eyebrow.

“You forget yourself.”

He smirked.

“I think you know what I mean,” he said quietly “Don’t worry, you’re like me. I’ll never be satisfied.”

The girl smiled at him before handing him his schedule.

“I hope to see more of you Alexander Hamilton.”

“I’d like the same, Angelica Schuyler.”

* * *

 

As Alexander put his stuff in his locker someone spoke up behind him.

“You’re new.”

Alexander turned around. The speaker was a boy, probably his age, African American, with close cut hair and a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah,” said Alex, closing his locker “The name’s Alex Hamilton, you?”

“Aaron Burr,” replied the boy. He opened his mouth to say something before someone cut him off.

Alexander turned his head toward the noise. The laughter was coming from three boys.l One was muscular, had very dark skin and hair being held back by a bandana. Another had poofy hair tied up into a bun on top of his head, was very tall and had slightly lighter skin the other boy. The last boy had long curly hair, tan skin and freckles decorating every inch of his skin.

“Hey, you!” yelled the one with the bandana “Who’re you? Never seen you ‘round here.”

“Alex Hamilton,” he said, “Who’re all of you?”

“I’m Hercules Mulligan but call me anything but Herc and I’ll kill you,” replied the same boy

“I’m John,” said the freckled one “And he-”

“-Can introduce ‘imself,” said the last boy, who surprisingly had a very strong French accent “Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch, Gilbert du Motier, marquis de Lafayette, but you can call me Lafayette.”

Alexander’s eyes widened.

“ _ Qu'es-tu? La royauté française? _ ” he said reflexively

“ _ Tu parles le français? _ ” said Lafayette surprised.

“ _ Oui, _ ” replied Alexander “ _ C’est ma langue maternelle. _ ”

John groaned.

“Great!” he whined, “Now there’s two of them!”

They all laughed as they took their spots in homeroom. Alex was about to say something when the teacher walked in and asked him to introduce himself. He did and smiled as looked around the room. There was a girl in the middle of the class who caught his eye as he did. She was almost ethereal in her beauty. She was like his own personal Snow White that was brought to life just for him. He found himself looking at her throughout the rest of homeroom.

* * *

 

He was talking to John when he felt someone tap his shoulder.

“Angelica?” he asked surprised “What’s up?”

“Come with me,” she said simply, taking him by the arm.

“Where are you taking me?” he asked her curiously, as she led him across the cafeteria

“I’m about to change your life,” she said instead of responding.

“Then, by all means, lead the way.”

Angelica led him to where the girl from homeroom was sitting.

“Hi!” said the girl adorably “My name’s Elizabeth, but you can call me Eliza! Everyone does.”

Alex smiled before responding.

“I’m Alexander Hamilton,” he said back to her “But you can call me Alex. Aren’t you that girl from homeroom?”

Alexander noticed that she turned a little red and smiled to himself before speaking again.

“So how do you two know each other?” he asked them 

“We’re sisters,” cut in a third girl, “All three of us, no we weren’t adopted.”

Alex felt confused. Looking at the three girls, he never would’ve guessed they were siblings, much less biological.

“Well,” said Angelica “Peggy and I will just leave you to it!”

As she said this, Angelica left with the younger girl on her arm.

“So…” said Eliza

“So,” said Alex smiling back at her.

Alexander smiled to himself maybe this would all be okay. Maybe the last joke the universe had played on him was the name of the hurricane he caused. 

_ Because in a cruel twist of irony the hurricane had deemed Hurricane Alexander. _


	3. ANGELICA I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “They’re actually pretty cute,” replied Peggy, eating her sandwich vigorously, “I think they’d be a good couple.”
> 
> At this Angelica’s heart broke a little more.
> 
> “Yeah,” she said half-heartedly, looking into her lap, “I think so too.”
> 
> Angelica looked upon her own sandwich with distaste. Suddenly, she didn’t feel so hungry anymore.

Angelica had promised herself in the beginning that her sisters would always be her first priority. This is why when they were younger Angelica had always skipped out on ice cream whenever one of her sisters forgot to bring money. Why she had blown that stray piece of metal into her own face rather than little Peggy’s and she now had a small scar on her upper lip, but for once in her life, Angelica wanted to be selfish. She wanted to take what she wanted for once, her sisters be damned.

When she went to the office to help out that morning everything seemed perfectly normal. She greeted the secretary on the way in, made small talk about the holidays and then went into the copy room to do a little work before school started. She was just finishing up some papers when a boy walked into the small room. She looked up and felt her breath hitch in her throat. He had regal cheekbones that stuck out against his skinny face and pale complexion. He had intelligent eyes coupled with a hunger pang frame. When they made eye contact she saw a fire burning within the dark depths of his irises lighting her heart ablaze. It was this fire that almost made her ignore the deep circles under this boy’s eyes.

“Hi,” he said quietly, smiling at her “My name’s Alexander Hamilton and the secretary said that you could help me with my schedule.”

Angelica looked him up and down, something told her he wasn’t all the met the eye. She could tell by the way he stood how confident he was. He looked ready to take on the world, and probably could too. He was smart, that was for sure, and the way that he gripped his books told her that and more.

“The name’s Angelica Schuyler,” she told him, momentarily forgetting her own name “And yes, I can get you your schedule.”

She printed his schedule for him and then looked up when he said something.

“You strike me, as a woman who has never been satisfied,” he said, with something akin to a rhythm no one could hear but himself.

Angelica was surprised that he could read her so easily. He was right of course, she wanted more than what her dad wanted for her. She schooled her face into a neutral expression before raising her eyebrow.

“You forget yourself.”

He smirked back at her. Angelica recognized him for what he was; an equal.

“I think you know what I mean,” he said quietly “Don’t worry, you’re like me. I’ll never be satisfied.”

Angelica couldn’t help but smile as she handed him his schedule.

“I hope to see more of you Alexander Hamilton.”

“I’d like the same, Angelica Schuyler.”

* * *

 

“Well, there’s this boy,” 

Angelica smiled, happy for her sister. What boy was good enough to catch her sister’s eye?

“He’s in my homeroom, he’s new and he just moved here with his mum and he’s really cute.” continued Eliza.

Angelica’s face fell for a second before she regained her normal expression. Alexander was in her homeroom, but there was no way-

“Alex Hamilton,” replied Eliza to Peggy dreamily

That time, Angelica couldn’t help but feel like her world was crashing down around her, because the one thing that she wanted, her sister did as well. Angelica took a deep breath. It’d be okay. She could do this. It couldn’t be too hard right? Not that she had a choice, she was the eldest sister which meant that it was her duty to try and give her younger sister the world. After all, there isn’t anything she wouldn’t do for them.

* * *

 

Angelica made her way over to the table Alexander was sitting at before tapping him on the shoulder lightly.

“Angelica?” he asked surprised “What’s up?”

At Alexander’s words, his new friends looked up in surprise at Angelica’s presence. It was something that Angelica had come to expect within this school.

“Come with me,” she said simply, taking him by the arm. Angelica took a deep breath.

‘ _ For Eliza. _ ’

“Where are you taking me?” he asked her, quickening his pace, his short legs trying desperately to keep up with Angelica’s own, very long legs.

“I’m about to change your life,”  _ ‘And mine.’ _ she thought to herself. This would be the moment that would change her life forever. 

“Then, by all means, lead the way.”

At that moment Angelica would be lying if she didn’t say that she had second thoughts. Instead of taking him to Eliza she could whisk him off to an abandoned hallway. Finally, have something all to herself. She would kiss him within an inch of his life. They’d start dating and then life would take them from there.

‘ _ For Eliza. _ ’ She reminded herself. She repeated this mantra over and over again in her head.

‘ _ For Eliza. For Eliza, For Eliza, For Eliza, For Eliza, For Eliza, For Eliza, For Eli- _ ’

“Hi!” said Eliza nervously “My name’s Elizabeth, but you can call me Eliza! Everyone does.”

Alex smiled before responding.

“I’m Alexander Hamilton,” he said back to her “But you can call me Alex. Aren’t you that girl from homeroom?”

Angelica smiled remorsefully as Eliza blushed.

“So how do you two know each other?” he asked the sisters

“We’re sisters,” cut in Peggy “All three of us, no we weren’t adopted.”

Angelica couldn’t help but smile when Alexander looked confused. It was endearing.

“Well,” said Angelica, forcefully blinking away some tears. “Peggy and I will just leave you to it!”

As she said this, Angelica left with the younger girl on her arm.

* * *

 

Angelica sat down with Peggy at a new table.

“They’re actually pretty cute,” replied Peggy, eating her sandwich vigorously, “I think they’d be a good couple.”

At this Angelica’s heart broke a little more.

“Yeah,” she said half-heartedly, looking into her lap, “I think so too.”

Angelica looked upon her own sandwich with distaste. Suddenly, she didn’t feel so hungry anymore. 


	4. ALEXANDER II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pneumonia. Alexander Hamilton has Pneumonia.

Alexander had been going to his new school for about three months when he started to cough quite severely. At first, it hadn’t been that bad and he had thought that it was his yearly hay fever. He’d continued going to school and relationship with Eliza had turned into a blossoming friendship. It was one day in homeroom that it went from bad to worse. Mrs. Washington was taking attendance when Alex went into another one of his coughing fits. The class had come to expect it and Mrs. Washington had paused to let him get over it. Eliza looked worriedly and tried to pat his back as he coughed into his handkerchief. It was when he removed it that his day took a different turn.

“Oh my God,” said Eliza “You need to get to a hospital now!”

Alexander looked down and saw what she meant. The handkerchief in his hand was now stained with blood. He began to feel woozy as time went on. He felt like his lungs were full of water and it felt like they were on fire at the same time. It was making it really hard for him to breathe.

“Eliza!” said Mrs. Washington worriedly “Take him to the nurse's office now! I’m going to a call an ambulance!”

“No!” said Alexander “I can’t!”

“Nonsense,” said Mrs. Washington, picking up her phone and dialling the number.

Alexander had black spots dancing over his vision, beginning to lose consciousness.

“Alex,” said Eliza worriedly “Alex you need to stay awake for me okay! You can’t fall asleep!”

“M’tired though,” said Alex drowsily “And it hurts ‘Liza. It hurts a lot.”

“You will be fine  _ mon ami _ ,” said Lafayette “You just need  _ to stay awake _ .”

“It’s all gonna be okay Alex,” said Herc, kneeling down beside him “Just breathe.”

“Just keep your eyes open ‘Lex,” said John “And then we can find out what’s wrong and everything will be back to normal.”

Alex laughed silently.

_ ‘Yeah, like that's ever gonna happen. _ ’

The last thing that he saw before he passed out was his friends screaming at him noiselessly.

* * *

 

When Alex opened his eyes again he was in a hospital with his mother beside him.

“Alexander!” she said worriedly “Alexander why didn’t you tell me!? Why didn’t you tell me you were sick?!”

“I’m sorry mom,” he said getting up, “I thought it was just hay fever. Besides, everything’s gonna be fine once we get out of here!”

His mom laughed lightly.

It was then that they heard someone knock at the door.

“Come in,” called his mother, still holding his hand.

“Hello,” said a doctor coming into the room. She looked sadder than she should be if this was your everyday sickness.

“Hello doctor,” said his mother “Can you please tell me what’s wrong with my boy?”

The doctor frowned.

“You might want to sit down for this.”

Alex felt the blood leave his face. In the back of his mind, he could hear the beeps of the heart monitor getting faster. He felt his mother grip his hand harder as she sat down on the bed beside him.

“There’s no easy way to say this,” began the doctor

‘ _Just get on with it_ ’ Alexander wanted to say to her ‘ _Just tell me what’s wrong with me._ ’

“Pneumonia,” she said sadly “Alexander I’m really sorry to say this but you’ve developed the disease in your lungs.”

Alexander felt his world crash around him.

‘ _ Pneumonia. Alexander Hamilton has Pneumonia. _ ’

* * *

 

From there, it only got worse.

Alexander stayed at home with his mother in their tiny apartment as she tried to take care of him. She worked extra hours at the cafe, disappeared in the middle of the night when she thought that Alex wouldn’t notice (he did) and she saved all their money to afford the medicine that Alexander needed. Alexander got worse as well, he got sicker spending more days in a daze of pain then he spent eating and drinking. Maybe if Alexander had been conscious a little more he would’ve noticed the state of his mother. Maybe he would’ve noticed that his mother was getting sick.

“I got your medicine sweetie,” she told him quietly “We got it and now it’s all gonna be okay. Drink.”

Alexander swallowed the medicine as she told him to.

“There you go sweetie,” she said, holding him in her arms “Sleep my boy. Sleep.”

“Love you, mum,” Alex whispered

“I love you too sweetheart,”

Alexander smiled as he fell asleep in his mother’s arms.

* * *

 

When Alexander woke up it was the first time in a long time that he could breathe a little bit better. He smiled a little. He was getting better!

“Mom!” he said happily, trying to shake her awake “Mom! I feel better!”

When his mom wasn’t making a sound Alexander started to worry. He shook her a little harder, getting really worried.

“Mom!” he screamed worriedly, not really caring if his lung felt like they were burning “Mom, I need you to wake up!  Mom! Please!”

Alexander desperately put his head on his mom’s heart, trying to listen for a heartbeat. When he didn’t find one he started to panic even more. 

“Mom wake up!” he screamed at her “You can’t leave me! I can’t be alone! I’m nothing without you!”

As he screamed, tears ran down his face and a storm began to stir. A storm was ripping his building apart as he held the corpse of his mother. He sobbed harder than he ever had before, his lungs felt like they were on fire. He felt like his world was crashing down around him. His mother  _ was gone _ . His mother, the one who had always been supporting him, the one who always cared and the one who had protected him.  _ Gone. _ It had just been last night that he told her that he loved her. Water and lightning wrapped around his body destroying his home before the floor fell through and he passed out.

 


	5. ELIZA II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza ran out to the front of the school where she saw Alexander on a stretcher.

Eliza was worried. 

In fact, she’d been worried at the beginning of the month when Alexander had begun coughing between conversations but it had become worse. They’d been hanging out more and that meant that Eliza got to see it everytime Alexander coughed. Soon, one or two coughs became a fit of coughs that sounded almost painful. Then there was homeroom.

Alexander was in one of his coughing fits again. She couldn’t help but worry even though these had become a regular occurrence. He brought a handkerchief to his face and when he pulled it away it was covered in blood.

“Oh my God,” she told him worriedly “You need to get to a hospital now!”

Alexander looked down as if he just noticed that he was bleeding out of his mouth.

“Eliza!” said Mrs. Washington worriedly “Take him to the nurse's office now! I’m going to a call an ambulance!”

Before Eliza could nod, Alexander spoke up.

“No!” said Alexander “I can’t!”

“Nonsense,” said Mrs. Washington, picking up her phone and dialling the number.

Eliza agreed. Alexander needed to get to a hospital now. Eliza looked down and noticed that Alexander’s eyelids were fluttering closed.

“Alex,” said Eliza worriedly “Alex you need to stay awake for me okay! You can’t fall asleep!”

Eliza knew what happened when people closed their eyes when they were sick or injured. It meant that they might not wake up again.

“M’tired though,” said Alex drowsily “And it hurts ‘Liza. It hurts a lot.”

Seeing Alex like this made her heart hurt. It hurt her that this beautiful boy was hurting when he didn’t deserve any of it. Eliza kneeled down to Alexander’s level as he was leaning on his desk, supporting himself. Alexander’s other friends knelt down as well, joining Eliza on the floor.

“You will be fine  _ mon ami _ ,” said Lafayette “You just need  _ to stay awake _ .”

“It’s all gonna be okay Alex,” said Herc, kneeling down beside him “Just breathe.”

“Just keep your eyes open ‘Lex,” said John “And then we can find out what’s wrong and everything will be back to normal.”

Alexander looked like he was laughing even though he wasn’t making any noise. After that, his eyes started to close again.

“No!” screamed Eliza “Alexander you have to stay awake!”

It was too late. His eyes had already closed and his shallow breaths became slower and little more even.

“The ambulance is on the way,” said Mrs. Washington “Eliza dear, could you go to the office to let them know what is going on?”

Eliza nodded before exiting the classroom and practically running to the office. She burst into the office and was met with a frowning secretary and a confused older sister. 

“Ms. Schuyler,” said the secretary sternly “What are you doing here?”

“I’m sorry miss, but Alexander passed out!” she said quickly “He was coughing up blood and then he passed out!”

“Did someone call an ambulance?” asked Angelica quickly

Eliza nodded.

“I need to go help your teacher,” said the secretary “Find his file in this cabinet and then call his mother to let her know what’s going on.”

Eliza nodded as the secretary practically ran out of the office. 

“Here,” said Angelica “This is the cabinet.”

Eliza nodded thanking her. She opened the cabinet and began to search through the files. It didn’t take that long for them to find his file.

**ALEXANDER JAMES HAMILTON**

**AGE:** 15

**DATE OF BIRTH:** January 11, 2003

**PARENT(s) / GUARDIAN(s):** Rachel Faucette (Mother)

**EMERGENCY PHONE NUMBER:** (+1) 718 218 2109

Alexander was a year younger than her? She should’ve known, he was very small. In any sense, she dialled the number into the school phone. After two rings, somebody picked up the other line.

_ “Rachel Facette, how may I help you?” _

“Hi!” said Eliza “Is this Alexander Hamilton’s mom?”

_ “Yes this is,”  _ she replied  _ “Why? Did Alexander do something?” _

“No! Of course not!” said Eliza quickly “I’m Eliza, one of Alex’s friends and he passed out in homeroom today.”

For a second, Alexander’s mother didn’t respond.

_ “I’m sorry. What?” _

“Alexander went into a coughing fit and blood came out of his mouth after that. It didn’t take very long for him to pass out after that. They’re calling him an ambulance now.”

_ “Where are they taking him now?” _

“I’m not sure which hospital they’re taking him to so you could just come to the school.”

_ “Thank you so much.” _

“No problem.”   
The call ended and then Eliza ran back to the class.

“Where is he?” she asked breathlessly

“They’re wheeling him out now,” said John 

Eliza ran out to the front of the school where she saw Alexander on a stretcher. It was there that she saw a women running over to the ambulance. It had to be Alex’s mother because this woman could be the only person that Alexander could’ve inherited his looks from. This woman had the same petite frame, shiny dark hair (though hers was much darker and curlier) and dark eyes. Eliza had to admit, she was beautiful. Rachel Faucette ran over to the ambulance and burst into it as it drove away.

* * *

 

Apparently, Alex had left the hospital a while ago. She was thinking of seeing if she could call his mom again to talk to him when something caught her eye on the news channel her sister was watching. Specifically, Alexander’s terrified face plastered on the screen.

**_‘OUT OF THE BLUE STORM DESTROYS APARTMENT COMPLEX, ONLY ONE SURVIVOR’_ **

“Could you turn that up for me Angie?” Eliza asked curiously

Angelica turned it up quickly as Eliza sat down beside her on the couch.

**“A devastating storm came out of nowhere and single-handedly destroyed an apartment complex before ridding of itself immediately. It was an insane freak of nature and scientists are baffled by how this happened. The only survivor is a fifteen-year-old boy who was found amongst the rubble holding the corpse of his deceased mother. It seemed that both he and his mother both suffered from pneumonia but the boy is receiving treatment as we speak. He is going to be put in foster care…”**

Eliza gasped and put her hands over her mouth. She knew what this ‘freak storm’ was. It wasn’t nature, it couldn’t be.


	6. ALEXANDER III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE MIRANDA’S
> 
> Family of Four. One Father, One Mother and Two Little Boys (One Infant, One Toddler)
> 
> FATHER: Lin-Manuel Miranda, 38 Years Old
> 
> MOTHER: Vanessa Nadal, 35 Years Old
> 
> ELDEST SON: Sebastian, 3 Years Old
> 
> YOUNGEST SON: Francisco Miranda, 4 Months Old
> 
> LOCATION: Penthouse in the Times Square Area

When Alexander woke up there was a lady in his room that he’d never met in his life. She was tall, very skinny, with bright blonde hair and small blue eyes. She was sitting in a chair across from where he was lying down.

“Hello Alexander,” she said softly “I’m Emilia Lance, your social worker.”

“I’m sorry,” he said sitting up “What?”

She looked at him like someone had just handed him a death wish. Maybe someone had.

“You’re mother passed away last night leaving you an orphan. We’re going to be putting you into the foster system. We’ve found a really nice family for you to live with for the next few years until you’re eighteen.”

Alex felt like the world stopped spinning for a second. It was really happening. His mother was gone and now he was going to live with some random people. Could this get any worse?

“Here,” she said, handing him a white iPad “This is the information about your new family.”

Alexander nodded before the lady left him alone, closing the door behind her.

**THE MIRANDA’S**

_ Family of Four. One Father, One Mother and Two Little Boys (One Infant, One Toddler) _

**FATHER:** _ Lin-Manuel Miranda, 38 Years Old _

**MOTHER:** _ Vanessa Nadal, 35 Years Old _

**ELDEST SON:** _ Sebastian, 3 Years Old _

**YOUNGEST SON:** _ Francisco Miranda, 4 Months Old _

**LOCATION:** _ Penthouse in the Times Square Area _

Alexander took a deep breath. What is going on with his life right now?

“Knock, knock?” said Eliza’s voice said from behind the door

“Come in!” said Alexander happily

“Alex!” said Eliza happily “You’re okay!”

Alex laughed

“We were so worried about you,” she continued “And then there was that whole storm thing.”

“Yeah,” said Alex quietly “Storm thing.”

Eliza sat down beside him on the bed before looking down.

“Listen, Alex,” she said quietly “I’m going to ask you a question, and if you don’t know what I mean I’m going to let you know my family’s biggest secret.”

Alex felt stunned. What could be so secret?

“Okay.”

“Well,” she began “Were you the cause of the storm?”

Alexander paled.

“How did you-”

“I’m like you,” she interrupted him “My entire family has powers. Angie controls the wind, Peggy the sun and I control fire.”

She finished this off by lighting a small flame inside her hand. Alexander smiled brightly and almost laughed in glee. He wasn’t alone! There were people like him!

“That’s so beautiful,” he said in awe of Eliza’s power 

Eliza giggled 

“Thanks,” she said, extinguishing the flame “Can you contain your powers? Or do you only do storms? What limit does your power have?”

“I can make little things,” he said, sitting up “I can control rain, lightning, water in general and sometimes winds if I get mad enough.”

Eliza’s eyes widened

“Can I see?”

Alexander nodded tentatively and concentrated. He focused on the water inside the glass on his bedside table transforming into a flower and making it spin. He then added some weak lightning into the water making it crackle with energy. He felt a familiar rush as he did so. Using his powers had always lifted his mood when he was doing it like this, in a controlled way.

“That’s incredible,” said Eliza “And it’s so beautiful.”

Alexander blushed before dispersing the lightning and returning the water to his glass.

“Thanks,” he said blushing, “No one’s really seen it like that before.”

Eliza smiled before putting her head on his shoulder. Alexander felt butterflies flutter in his stomach.  _ She was just so cute. _

“So,” she said softly “Do you know where you’re going to live now?”

Alexander knew what she meant by this.  _ Are you okay? Are you still going to our school? _

“I'm going to be living with a family called the Mirandas,” he said slowly “They live downtown in a Penthouse.”

“Woah,” said Eliza “These guys must be loaded.”

“I know right?!” said Alex “I mean, why are they fostering me? They already have two kids!”

Eliza looked at Alex sternly when he asked why would the family want.

“Alexander listen to me,” she said holding his shirt “You’re amazing. Anyone would be lucky to have a kid like you.”

In a rush of emotion, Eliza kissed Alexander on the cheek.

Alexander looked at her in surprise, feeling his face turn the shade of tomato. Eliza, in a similar state, looked into her lap.

“That was nice,” said Alexander awkwardly “Really nice.”

Eliza giggled.

“I agree,” she said smiling “That was very nice. What did you say your foster family was called?”

“The Mirandas,” he replied “Why do you ask?”

“The Mirandas…” she mused “I could’ve sworn that I’ve heard that name somewhere before.”

“Maybe they're in government with your dad?” he suggested

“Maybe…” she said, not really believing it “Yeah, that’s probably where I heard it from.”

* * *

 

Two days later, Alexander was in the car driving to his new foster family.

“You’re going to love them,” babbled his social worker, Emilia, looking at him through the rearview mirror  “They’re very nice.”

Alexander was going to say something when the social worker stopped suddenly.

“This is the place,” she said, putting the car in park “Let’s take a look.”

When Alexander saw this apartment building for the first time he gasped. It was a modern design, totally made out of glass, almost spiralling above the rest of the city skyline. It was beautiful.

“Pretty nice, right?” said his social worker smiling, “Think of it this way, you’re going to get to live here.”

Alexander smiled half-heartedly as he followed her into the building silently.

Emilia nodded at the security guard and then explained their situation before he let them into the lobby towards the elevator. Emilia silently pressed the button for the top floor before the elevator doors closed. 

When the doors reopened, there was a singular door for them to knock on. Alexander took a deep breath before Emilia knocked on the door. From behind the door, Alexander could hear the voice of a man from behind the door.

“Coming! Give me one second!”

Alexander closed his eyes.

_ He could do this. Right? Yeah, of course, he could.  _

 


	7. ALEXANDER IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He sucked the life out of his own mother and now because of him and his actions she would never fulfill her dreams. The world would never see the day were Rachel Faucette opened her bakery and it was all because of him. He fell asleep that night hoping that the Mirandas couldn’t hear his cries from two doors down.

_ *NOTE: IN this universe Lin wrote In The Heights in 2005 and Hamilton in 2018 _

Alexander had never felt more uncomfortable. Here he was, just sitting in the living room of his new foster family while his social worker talked to them in the kitchen. He tapped his finger restlessly against the couch while his leg was tapping the floor. He couldn’t help but look longingly at the Grand Piano near the window sill. It had been years since he’d been able to play the piano and his fingers itched to play once again. He sat down on the bench of the piano and looked at the keys longingly.

“Do you play?” asked someone curiously behind him

Alex turned his head toward the speaker, his new foster father.

“I used to,” he explained, “I haven’t been able to recently because of my circumstances.”

“Go ahead and practice if you’d like,” he said gesturing toward the piano “It’s no use if it just sits there looking pretty. I’m Lin.”

Alexander gaped at Lin.

“R-Really?”

“Yeah,” he said, walking over to him “Go ahead.”

Alexander looked down at the keys nervously before he began to play one of the songs he’d written while on the island. His mother had taken him to lessons when he was younger and they had more money, but as he got older they became too poor. He melted into the familiar melodies as he played, smiling to himself softly. When he finished, he heard someone clapping behind him. When he turned around he saw that it was his foster father smiling.

“That was amazing!” said Lin excitedly, “Where did you learn that piece? I haven’t heard it before?”

“I wrote it when I was little,” he said proudly 

“Amazing!” Lin exclaimed “I gotta say, you’re a talent. V is just finishing up with the paperwork. It’s more her thing than mine, she’s a lawyer.”

“Thanks,” said Alexander “Do you play?”

“Yeah,” said Lin enthusiastically “I actually write songs as well! It’s kinda what I do for a living.”

Alex smiled. A fellow writer, maybe this wouldn’t be so bad.

“Hey you two,” said a female voice from behind them “The paperwork is all finished!”

“Great!” said Lin happily “You can meet our two sons and our dog now.”

Alex got up to follow Lin across the apartment. The first room he entered had the name: ‘ _ Sebastian’  _ on it, each letter decorated by little trains.

“Sebastian, I’m coming in bud,” said Lin opening the door 

When he did Alex smiled at the sight. In the middle of the room, there was a toddler sitting around and playing with some cute little toy trains.

“Hey Da, hey Ma,” said the toddler cutely “Who dat’?”

“This is Alexander sweetie,” said his foster mother “He’s going to be living with us for a while.”

“Just Alex is fine,” said Alex waving at the little boy

“Hi Lex!” said the little boy “I Sebastian!”

“Hello Sebastian,” said Alex, crouching down to the little boy's height 

Sebastian giggled 

“I like you!” the boy exclaimed, clapping his hands happily

Lin chuckled

“Well, that’s a relief bud,” he said “We’re going to show Alex here your brother. Do you wanna come?”

Sebastian nodded eagerly before waddling over to his dad. They walked out of that room into another with the name: ‘ _ Francisco’ _ on it in bold black lettering.

“Franny is still asleep,” whispered Vanessa “But you can come in his room.”

They entered a slightly smaller room and walked over to a crib near the back of the room. Inside, there was a sleeping baby. He was a mini version of his brother. They stood there for a minute before returning to the living room.

“This is Tobillo,” said Lin taking the dog out of her cage “She’s our dog.”

“Ankle?” asked Alexander curiously “You named your dog ankle?”

“You know Spanish?” asked Lin “And, yeah. She bit Vanessa’s ankle the first time we met her.”

“I’ve been speaking Spanish ever since I was little,” he explained, “I speak French too.”

“Cool,” said Vanessa, sitting down on their couch “Tell us about yourself.”

“Well,” he said sitting down “My name’s Alexander Hamilton, I lived in the Caribbean until earlier this year and I really like to write.”

“My name is Vanessa Nadal,” she started “I live here with Lin and I’m a lawyer-scientist.”

“My name’s Lin-Manuel Miranda, and I write Broadway shows and then I act in them.”

“You write shows for Broadway?” asked Alexander 

“Yeah,” said Lin casually, “I wrote one in 2005 called In The Heights and I just started rehearsals for one called Harrington about America’s founding father Alexander Harrington. It’s gonna start on Broadway soon.”

“That’s really interesting,” said Alexander 

“Isn’t it?” said Vanessa smiling “This project was like his baby and now it’s taking its first steps.”

Lin laughed before shoving Vanessa playfully on the shoulder.

“Maybe I could take you to a rehearsal one time.”

“I’d love that,” said Alex earnestly before yawning.

“You should go to bed kid,” said Lin standing up “We can talk more in the morning.”

Alex nodded wearily before getting up as well and following Lin down the hall.

“This is your bedroom,” said Lin gesturing to the room “I know it’s a little boring right now, but we can fix it up later.”

Alex looked around the huge room. It had cream coloured walls, and a queen bed tucked away into the corner with nightstands right next to them.

“It’s fantastic,” he told him “And I just wanted to thank you and Vanessa for everything that you guys are doing for me right now.”

“It’s our pleasure bud,” said Lin sincerely, “Now have a good night.”

“You too,” said Alexander closing the door behind him.

Alexander got ready for bed using the new toiletries and pyjamas that had been set out for him by the Mirandas. It was when he climbed into the bed when it really hit him. His mother was gone, he was in someone else’s house and he would never see his mother ever again. He would never again hear her laugh that reminded him of bells, feel her warm touch or eat her food that warmed his heart. 

He couldn’t help but sob softly into his pillow as he lay in this new bed. Everything before this had happened so fast, there hadn’t really been enough time for it to truly hit him. But now, laying down in a bed that wasn’t his he truly felt the pain. He felt his heart ache for his mother. The woman who raised him. His protector, forever best friend and idol was gone and he wouldn’t ever see her again. And guess what? It was his fault. His fault for getting sick, his fault for not telling her earlier, his fault  _ for killing his own mother. _ He was  _ a monster _ . He destroyed everything that he touched, slowly draining all the beauty from the world. He sucked the life out of his own mother and now because of him and his actions she would never fulfill her dreams. The world would never see the day were Rachel Faucette opened her bakery and it was all because of him. He fell asleep that night hoping that the Mirandas couldn’t hear his cries from two doors down.


	8. ALEXANDER V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Holy shit.”

When Alexander woke up in the morning he could still feel the dried tears on his cheeks. He went into the washroom to quickly rinse his face and brush his teeth before walking into the kitchen. He didn’t want to risk anything by taking anything from the cupboards or fridge so he grabbed a cup and sat down at the breakfast bar. He looked down at his reflection in the nicely polished marble. He studied himself carefully. He hadn’t really seen a reflection of himself in a while. He hadn’t had the time. He was skinnier than he’d been for a while, he’d been skinny when he came to America, but it’d never been something like this. He could see his cheekbones sticking out starkly from his face. He was a bit paler than his normal olive toned skin-tone and his bones were much more noticeable than before. His eyes looked bigger than before because of the minimal fat on his bones. He barely recognized himself. He had to avidly search for his most recognizable features. He found his mother’s long eyelashes, his father’s pointed chin and the beauty mark that was just under his right eye. It was these key features that reassured him that it was indeed him. They grounded him. Reminded him of what was real and what wasn’t, sometimes, he needed that.

He looked back at his glass of water. He looked around to make sure nobody else was awake before waving his hand lazily making water appear in the glass. He played with it for a little bit (making a mini tornado, making it float out of the glass, you know, normal stuff) and then he made a little ball out of the water making it float through the air towards his mouth. He was halfway there when he heard some gasp behind him.

“Holy shit.”

Alexander practically jumped in surprise and let the water ball fall to the floor.

“Uh… hi?” said Alexander awkwardly.

There in all his pyjama glory, was Lin. His long hair in a messy bun at the top of his head and his jaw was dropping.

“What the hell was that?” he asked

Alexander suddenly felt really paranoid. What if they threw him out to the street? What if they turned him into the government? What if-

“That was incredible!” he said excitedly

Alexander felt relieved

“Well,” he began “I basically can control storm things? I can control water, wind, sometimes, and electricity.”

“How?” he said running over sit down with Alex “This is like some Captain America type shit!”

Alex couldn’t help but laugh.

“I was born with them,” he explained, “I’ve always had them.”

“Incredible!” said Lin “That’s Incredible! You're Incredible!”

Alex laughed again

“Listen,” he said “Do you wanna come in with me to the theatre today? It’s one of our last rehearsals before we open for the first time on Broadway.”

“Actually?!” said Alexander excitedly

Lin nodded enthusiastically

“Of course!”

* * *

 

Alexander couldn’t help but fidget while he was in the car. He felt like he could burst in excitement. The cab stopped in front of a big theatre. It was decorated with huge floor to ceiling posters of black silhouettes against gold backgrounds. The sign that was hanging above them said ‘ _ RICHARD RODGERS THEATRE _ ’ in huge letters with a poster saying ‘ _ HARRINGTON _ ’. It was beautiful, almost extravagant. There were a couple people standing at the front doors, taking some pictures.

“Woah,” Alex said dreamily

Lin smiled at him brightly.

“Crazy right?” he said “Come with me. We’re going through the side door for cast members.”

Alex followed him to the side door. As they walked up the stairs Lin waved excitedly at some people. They took a turn suddenly and Lin led him to a hall of dressing rooms.

“Hey Lin,” said a man from behind the door “Who’s the kid?”

The man was tall, maybe 6”2, his skin was mocha in colour and his hair was in a version of a more tamed afro. It was a little droopier while retaining the curls someone would see in an afro.

“Hey Daveed,” said Lin nodding back at him “This is Alex. Vanessa and I are fostering him for a while.”

Alex waved awkwardly as the man smiled at him.

“Hey Alex,” he said, “I’m Daveed.”

“Hey,” said Alex in return

Lin smiled before he continued to his own dressing room. Alex followed him slowly to a room in the back. Lin had the biggest dressing room all to himself. Inside, there was a bathroom and tiny loft.

“Time to get ready!” said Lin excitedly, eyes sparkling

* * *

 

Alex couldn’t help but feel amazed.

This musical was  _ fantastic. _ It was the right mix of a traditional love story, rap music and a little bit of a revolution. Alexander couldn’t help but see the similarities between himself and the main character, they started from the same place and Alexander wanted to go farther than the founding father had. He would too, he had the skill set and just a little more self-control.

“Amazing!” he said walking backstage to talk to Lin “That was more than I could’ve ever expected!”

“Thanks,” said Lin, wiping his brow “I’ve been working on this for like years.”

“I do have a couple suggestions though…” said Alexander, not being able to help himself

“Oh?” said Lin, raising an eyebrow “Do tell.”

Alexander smiled at Lin brightly before taking a deep breath and sprouting everything that he could ever think about. Lin nodded along like he actually respected him and considered him an equal. It was something that Alexander hadn’t felt for a while, adults normally thought him off as just another little kid that wasn’t worth their time. The change was nice.

When Alexander finished he took a deep breath and looked at Lin again. He was smiling, brightly at that.

“That was amazing!” he said excitedly “Come with me!”

Alexander got up quickly and followed Lin to a part of the theatre filled with different types of instruments. Alexander felt his finger itching to play.

“Let’s work.”

Alexander couldn't be happier.


	9. ELIZA III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza leaned forward slightly making their foreheads touch. Eliza could feel Alexander’s heartbeat and smell his minty breath. Eliza was leaning in slightly-

When Alexander came back to school for the first time Alexander had never looked happier. Eliza was surprised when he was practically skipping into class. She saw him waltz over to sit with his friends and whisper to them happily. Eliza watched them silently and saw John’s jaw drop while Lafayette began talking excitedly, so fast that the language couldn’t be English (a language that was generally spoken much slower than others). She was quickly distracted when Mrs. Washington walked into the room. Eliza quickly lost herself in the class and before she knew it it was already lunch.

Instead of sitting with her sisters like she did normally, she walked over to where Alexander and his friends were sitting.

“Hey Betsey,” said Alexander happily

Eliza giggled 

“Betsey?” she questioned, “That’s new.”

Alex shrugged

“I like it,” he said, “So guess what?”

“What?” asked Eliza happily 

“These guys already know but my dad’s written a musical and is currently writing one!”

“ _ Oui _ ,” said Lafayette happily “ _ Monsieur Manuel _ is one of the best composers and lyricists of our time. I have enjoyed his first musical.”

“Obviously!” said John excitedly, “In The Heights was the best! And Hammington! Oh my god! It’s probably one of the most widely advertised musicals of all time! I really want to go!”

Alexander smiled proudly.

“That’s where I’ve heard of him from!” said Eliza suddenly, “Peggy loves musicals! She stays up all night to hear new cast albums. She lives for broadway.”

“And my new foster dad is a part of it.”

Eliza smiled at Alexander happily.

_ This boy deserved everything that was coming to him. _

 

After school, Eliza met Alexander outside the school. Alex was standing there awkwardly, fidgeting with the straps of the new backpack that his foster parents had bought him.

“Hey Betsey,” said Alexander in a sing-song fashion “Are you busy tonight?”

Eliza felt her heart skip a beat.

“No,” she said, “Why?”

“I was wondering if you’d wanna come over today?” he asked her nervously, “I asked my parents and I just want some company tonight.”

Eliza could almost feel her cheeks tearing apart, she was smiling so wide.

“I’d be honoured.”

When the two teenagers got out of the taxi Eliza had thought that Alex had said the wrong address. The building was a piece of architectural art, that was for sure.

“Woah,” said Eliza

“I know right?” said Alexander smiling “I’ve never even seen this much money before I lived with them.”

They made their way up to the floor that the Miranda’s owned. When Alex unlocked the door Eliza ran into the place. It was huge! She flopped down on the couch and smiled happily.

“This place is great!”

“Right?!” said Alex happily

They talked for a little bit about classes and what’s happened recently before Eliza glanced to the TV. 

“You have Mario Kart?!” she screamed excitedly “On a Switch?!”

“Yeah?” said Alex curiously 

“Can we play?!”

“Sure?”

It was then that Alexander and Eliza initiated a full-on Mario Kart war. Well, it was a one-sided war, where Eliza came in first every time with Alexander starting at twelfth and slowly making his way up to fifth after about two hours. When Eliza set her controller down to flex her fingers she looked around the rest of the living room for the first time in a couple of hours.

In the middle of the room was a grand piano. She sat down on the bench immediately and really wanted to play.

“Go ahead!” said Alexander happily, answering her silent question and sitting down beside her.

Eliza smiled and began to play the song that she had played at her recital the month before. Despite it still being early March, it was still snowing outside. Alexander smiled at her, swaying along to the music.

“I really can’t stay,” she sung to herself quietly, under her breath

“Baby it’s cold outside.” sung Alexander back to her 

Eliza looked at him surprised. He had a beautiful voice. It was smooth like the best quality silk and deep like a bass chord. She smiled and continued singing, though a bit louder than before.

“I’ve got to go away,” as she said this, Alexander scooted ever so slightly forward

“Baby it’s cold outside.”

“This evening has been-” she sung the line as she snuggled her head into his shoulder as she continued playing on the piano.

“Been hoping that you’d drop in,”

“-So very nice.”

As they sung, Eliza noticed little snowflakes made out of water floating through the air. She marvelled at the power of the boy standing in front of her

“I’ll hold your hands, they’re just like ice.” At his words, Alexander actually held her hands and held them to her lips.

“A dance milady?” he said, smirking playfully.

“Why of course  _ monsieur _ ,” she said blushing

They slow danced together through the family’s living room singing the lines to each other softly.

“Baby it’s cold outside.” they finished together.

Eliza leaned forward slightly making their foreheads touch. Eliza could feel Alexander’s heartbeat and smell his minty breath. Eliza was leaning in slightly when there was a knock at the door. Eliza and Alex jumped away from each other in surprise and both blushed. Alexander walked quickly away from her and went to look in the peephole and then answer the door.

‘ _ Godammint, _ ’ Eliza couldn’t help thinking. She was so close!

“Hey bud,” said an unfamiliar voice “Is your friend still here?”

“Yeah,” said Alex opening the door, and simultaneously evaporating the water snowflakes.

The man that Alex revealed was immediately recognizable. She was familiar with the man that Peggy had pictures of all over her phone case. After that though, Eliza could swear that they were related. They had the same complexion and similar bone structure though Alexander was a little more slight and lithe. They had so many similarities that Eliza could’ve mistaken them for actual relatives.

“Hello,” she told the man politely “I’m Eliza Schuyler.”

“I’m Lin, Alex’s foster father,” he said shaking her hand “Also, did you say Schuyler? As in Philip Schuyler?”

Eliza nodded 

“Yeah, he’s my father.”

Lin smiled

“Nice.” he replied smiling “Well, I’m going to work on Moana ‘cause there’s this song about a princess finding herself that needs to be written.”

“He’s cool,” Eliza said brightly

“Yeah,” said Alex smiling “I really like this family.”

Eliza smiled at him.

“Good,” she told him “You deserve it.”

“Thanks Betsey!” he said happily

“Anytime Alexander,” she told him “Anytime.”


	10. ELIZA IV

Something about the new kids rubbed Eliza the wrong way.

She was sweeping everyone off their feet while her brother could kill someone with a wink of his eye. They showed up unannounced, didn’t talk to anyone, didn’t participate in class and glared at people who tried to be nice to them and talk to them. Except for Alexander. The twins seemed to have some fascination with Alexander. They talked to him in the hallways and in class when they ignored everyone else. It was strange but tolerable. As long as Eliza didn’t have to talk to them it was fine with her. They gave her bad vibes

“So what do you think about the twins?” she asked her sisters randomly after school.

They were in her bedroom and painting each other’s nails.

“I don’t really know,” said Angelica conversationally “They give off this really weird vibe.”

They didn’t really say much after that, concentrating on the colours of their nails.

 

Alexander was acting strangely. Eliza didn’t really know what was wrong with him, but ever since the twins had come to the school Alexander had been acting blander and blander. By blander, Eliza meant that Alex had stopped cracking his normal jokes, stopped his constant twitching (which Eliza found really cute), he wasn’t fiddling with a pen and his eyes had kind of lost their fire. It was strange though because there would be instances where Alex was acting like his old self like there was nothing strange about the way he’d been acting earlier.

“Hey,” she said to him in homeroom, “Are you okay Alex? You know that if you need to talk to me you can, right? I’m here for you.”

“Yeah, yeah,” said Alex waving her off, “For sure.”

After that, he turned toward the door before he started to completely ignore her. 

Eliza knew that if she’d been any other girl that she’d be annoyed. Annoyed that the boy she liked and almost kissed was completely ignoring her, but Eliza felt like there was something different going on. Eliza looked up from her notepad and met Maria Reynolds’ eyes. They were a deep brown, commanding almost. She narrowed her eyes that the other girl and glared at her harshly. Eliza may not know exactly what was going on but she was going to find out.

She continued her school day until she met up with Alexander after school. She saw him from across the yard, sitting under a tree reading some book she didn’t know the name of. He sat stiffly like he was on edge. 

“Hey Alex,” she said softly “What’s up?”

“Eliza I need to tell you something,” he said urgently “I’m having these blanks. It’s been happening for a while and I have these blank spaces where memories should be. I can’t remember something when we're at school and it’s really starting to scare me.”

Eliza sat down beside Alex.

“Is there a pattern?” she asked him softly “Is something consistent before or after each blank?”

Alex stayed silent for a second, thinking before he shook his head.

“Nothing,” he told her, dismayed “I can’t think of anything.”

Eliza wanted to find whoever had done this and light them on fire. She squashed down the feeling though, revenge could come later. She had to do something first.

She hugged Alex tightly before looking him in the eye.

“It’s all gonna be okay,” she said, smiling, “I’m here with you. You can tell me anything.”

 

Since their conversation under the tree, Eliza had tried to pay attention to every little detail when she was around Alex. She noticed that his blanks lined up with the times when he’d act strange and she noticed a certain someone was always present when it happened. 

_ Maria Reynolds. _

Eliza wasn’t quite sure what this girl was doing, but she was going to get to the bottom of it. Eliza decided that the best way to do this was to find out who this girl was and to do that she went to the person who knew how to find things like the back of her hand.

“So you want me to find out who this girl is?” asked Peggy 

“Basically,” said Eliza “I just want to know where she comes from and if there’s anything suspicious related to her.”

Peggy nodded for a second before conceding.

“Fine.”

Eliza was about to cheer when she continued.

“But I want in on this secret mission of yours,” she said pulling up her currently pink tips into a messy bun. Peggy had dyed the hair about a month ago on a whim. It was different, but Eliza liked it.

“Sure, sure, whatever,” Eliza said lazily, sitting down beside her sister

“Great!” said Peggy excitedly “I’ll get started.”

Eliza watched as her sister pulled up a new tab and instantly started searching in ‘Incognito’ mode. She watched as she quickly dug up an article from about six months ago. It was from one of those strictly powered-people only websites that showed news about people like them.

**_REYNOLDS BUSINESS CRASH_ **

_ Reynolds Inc. has been known for years as a company that shielded us from the public eye, though it turns out this isn’t the case. Lewis Reynolds, founder and CEO of the company, was found guilty of kidnapping over 45 children nationwide to perform experiments on to extract their powers, wishing to use them himself. He defended himself by saying: “It’s for their own good they don’t know what’s good for them! They don’t know right from wrong! I’m stopping them from using their power irresponsibly.” _

_ 25 of the children were killed and the rest have been left injured. Lewis has his own children that were said to have helped him kidnap the children thought they were found innocent by the court. _

_ [See More] _

“Holy Crap,” said Peggy

“This is it,” said Eliza “Maria must be trying to kidnap Alex!”

“We need to stop her,” said Peggy, closing her open windows “But how’ll we confront her?”

Eliza smiled to herself.

“I’ve got an idea.”


	11. MARIA I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria honestly didn’t really know what was going on.

Maria honestly didn’t really know what was going on. 

It had all happened way too quickly. Her father had been caught, she and James weren’t convicted and then suddenly they were sent to some weird high school far from home. They were about to start school when they had received a letter from their father. Apparently, there was a kid named Alexander Hamilton who had the power to create storms, something that, when used in the right way, could potentially give her father what he really wanted; to control those without powers.

Her father had been born with the power to turn things into darkness with a single touch, but he’d always wished for more. So he built an empire on lies, secretly stealing powered children to try and harvest their abilities in a way that could make him have control. He used her and James to kidnap the children. James had the power of persuasion and she could simply control the mind of another when she was around them. 

And she absolutely hated it. She hated that her father and brother wanted this. She hated that they would force her to control the minds of innocents. She hated everything about what her family did.

She did it anyway. She forced herself to smile when she wanted to cry, she forced herself to pretend that she didn’t see what was going on even though all she wanted to do was run away.

When her father was caught she thought that it was all over. She thought that maybe she could see her mother again, that maybe they’d be a normal family.

Apparently not.

Now she was at the entrance of this new school taking a deep breath.

“Ready Ria?” asked her brother smirking “Let’s get this kid and then we can get dad back out of jail.”

“Yeah,” she mumbled “Right.”

She walked into the school beside her brother towards the office. She stared off into the distance as her brother charmed the secretary. She was in a daze as they sat down beside one another in their homeroom.

“There he is sis,” James whispered to her, gesturing to a boy in the back.

Maria glanced over to where her brother was pointing.

In the back of the class, there was a boy talking to a girl. Maria hated to admit it but the boy was cute, in another life she probably would’ve asked him out on a date.

“Do your thing.”

Maria closed her eyes and concentrated to look for his mind. She found him quickly and seized control. When she opened his eyes, she saw that he was firmly under her control. She concentrated on making him stop talking to the girl. She figured that if they were going to kidnap him, she’d might as well make sure that his friends didn’t go look for him. By alienating him she could minimize the damage that they’d cause.

Right?

They were really close. It would only take a little longer for Maria to get Alex to the pickup spot. All she had to do was get James to convince Alex to meet them at the pick up stop after school and then they’d be done. She watched as James walked over to Alexander confidently and began to speak to him. In the beginning, Alex was fidgeting and he looked like he wanted nothing more than to get out of that conversation. Slowly, a glaze formed over his eyes and he began to nod along with every word that came out of her brother’s mouth. Soon, Alex waved goodbye and James walked back over to where Maria was standing.

“He’ll meet us at the spot at 5:30,” he told her “Get ready. I’ll call the guys.”

Maria swallowed roughly.

Maria was tapping her foot anxiously at 5:25.

She and James were waiting in front of the restaurant while the backup guys with the van waited around the corner. 

“There he is!” said James smiling, as Alexander rounded the corner “Hey Alex!”

“Hi James,” said Alex “Hey Maria.”

Maria waved nervously

“So what did you want to talk about?”

“The thing is…” James began “We’re going to need you to come with us. We need you for some… experimental work.”

“I’m sorry,” said Alexander “You need me for what?”

“It’ll just be for a little bit,” reassured Maira “It’ll be fine.”

She saw him pull out his phone and then reached out to his mind freezing him in place.

“Stop what you’re doing right now!” screamed a new voice

Maria looked up and locked her eyes on the newcomers. It was two girls, one of them was the girl that she’d seen Alex talking to the first time that she’d seen him, the other she didn’t recognize.

“We know what you’re doing,” the girl continued “We know about the experiments.”

Maria was slightly shocked at that. How did they know? The only way they’d be able to figure it out was if they had powers themselves.

“Well if you know about the experiments then you should know that this is for the greater good,” said her brother calmly “Your friend here is about to become a part of something bigger than him and his little high school friends. All you have to do is walk away and not tell anybody what’s going on here.”

“Not going to happen bud,” said the other, previously silent girl.

As she spoke, the sun shone brightly through the clouds. Maria frowned, confused, it been overcast all day. When she looked up, the girl was moving her hands simultaneously with the sunbeams. That was when it hit her. This girl was like them. She didn’t have time to react when the scorching hot beams of light hit her straight in the face. She screamed in surprise and released her control over Alex’s mind. In the corner of her ey,e she saw the first girl light her hands in the fire.

_ Shit. _

“Your not gonna take Alex that easily,” said sunshine girl “You’ll have to go through us first.”

“Oh yeah?” said her brother smirking “Guards!”

At his words, all ten guards came running over to where we stood. I heard Alex curse under his breath as he regained his footing beside the two girls.

“Go!”

At her brother’s command, the soldiers aran forward, aiming their guns at Maria’s classmates. She watched as Alex vigorously knock each one down with a flick of his hand, sending gusts of wind after each one, hitting the guards with lightning, knocking them out effectively. One his left stood the fire girl, who burnt whoever came near her with scolding hot flames. Sunshine blinded each guard that even came close with rays of the sun. This was when James realized that we were going to lose.

“Let’s ditch this place,” he whispered, “We’ll get em another time.”

Maria had no choice but to follow her brother by ducking out through an alley way.


	12. ALEXANDER VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “This place is so cool!” Alex gushed “I love it!”
> 
> Lin smiled

Alexander was a little out of breath. He had just finished fighting a couple of guards that had tried to kidnap him. Everything about this screamed weird. He quickly evaporated some leftover water on the ground, not wanting anybody to trip.

“Thank you guys,” he said, “I don’t know what would’ve happened if you guys hadn’t been here.”

“No problem Lex,” said Peggy smiling “That was actually really fun.”

Alex and Peggy smiled at each other when Eliza spoke.

“Where’d the twins go?”

Alex quickly looked around but found nothing

“They got away.” he said, “They must’ve escaped while we were fighting those guards.”

“Damn it!” Eliza screamed, “God damn it!”

“It’s okay Betsey,” he said, reassuring her “Well have another chance.”

Eliza nodded.

“You’re right,” she said, “Let’s get going.”

Elize swung her arm around Alexander as they walked over to his house.

When Alexander, Peggy and Eliza walked into the apartment, he was surprised to see Lin sitting down on the couch typing vigorously. 

“Uh, hi Lin?” said Alex, closing the door behind him “What’re you doing?”

“I’m just tweeting a picture of Tobi to Twitter,” he said, “Hey, that reminds me, what’s your handle?”

“My handle?” asked Alex confused. What was a handle?

“Yeah,” said Lin “You know, your username?”

“I don’t have Twitter,” Alex said shrugging

“What!” said Lin looking up for the first time “Oh, you brought guests.”

“Yeah,” said Alex awkwardly “You remember Eliza right?”

“Hello,” she said happily

“Hello Eliza,” said Lin politely “Who’s this other lovely lady?”

“Peggy,” she said in awe “You’re Lin-Manuel Miranda.”

Lin laughed happily 

“That I am,” he said, “I guess you’ve heard of me then?”

“I’m a huge fan!” she said excitedly “I love In The Heights!”

Lin laughed

“Well I really appreciate it,” he said “But Alex,”

“Yeah?” said Alex, looking up

“How on earth did you get that cut on your arm?”

That was when Alex looked down to see that he had a long thin cut on his arm. He couldn’t tell Lin what happened, it would just cause more trouble.

“I fell!” he blurted out “I tripped on a stair outside the school and then I fell into some spiky bushes.”

“Okay…” said Lin, not seeming to trust him “We’re all going to help create a Twitter account. You need to catch up with your friends and me.”

Alex smiled

“Pass us your phone,” said Peggy, sitting down beside Lin

Alex compiled as he sat down, joining them on the couch. He watched as they downloaded the app.

“Okay,” said Lin “What do you want your username to be?”

Alex thought for a second

“How does adotham sound? Like with the dot spelled out?”

“Nice,” said Lin, nodding

Alex smiled. This was the kind of domesticality that he’d always wanted.

**LISA EVANS** _ @andliz  _ ・5m

Who the hell is this kid in  @Lin_Manuel ‘s photos? When did he get here? Also, how is he so lucky?!

♡ 5,092   


	13. ELIZA V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza wasn’t stupid.

Eliza covered her ears, trying to drown out the noise of her parents fighting.

It’d become normal for her to hear her parents having a screaming match below her and her sisters. She could feel tears streaming down her face with every scream, tearing her heart apart. She adored her parents, she didn’t want them to fight. It hurt her every time her parents threw dirty looks each other’s way over the dinner table. It hurt her when her parents refused to sit beside each other. It hurt her when her parents didn’t say goodbye to each other at the door anymore. It became worse though when her parents would act like they did five years ago. When they’d kiss each other goodbye, give each other thoughtful gifts and smile at each other randomly. It hurts more because it gave her a sense of false hope. It made her think that maybe things would go back to normal, but then her hopes would be crushed by another fight.

Eliza wasn’t stupid. No matter how many people said that Angelica was the smart sister, Eliza knew that she was intelligent. She knew what happened when married couples fought. They separated and then they divorced. They lived in different houses, they have a fight for custody and then the kids are tossed around like some hot potatoes. Eliza wiped her tears as someone knocked at her door.

“Who is it?” said Eliza, sniffling

“Eliza?” said the familiar but muffled voice of Peggy, “Dinner’s ready.”

“I’ll be down in a minute,” said Eliza

Eliza stood up and splashed a little water on her face before walking out of her room and going downstairs to the dining room.

“Lobster for dinner,” said Angelica, sitting down

Eliza nodded and took her regular spot beside her mother.

“Shall we say Grace?” asked her father, sitting down at the head of the table

“So we say Grace now?” said her mother on the other end of the table “Since when are we Catholic?”

“I thought that it’d be nice Catherine,” said her father bitterly, “Thank the lord for this lovely meal in front of us.”

“Thank the lord for the meal that I cooked?” asked her mother, raising an eyebrow,

“Thank him for the food!”

At this point, both her parents were standing up, leaning across the table.

“Fine,” said her mother bitterly, “Let’s say, Grace.”

Eliza put her hands together warily in the praying position.

“Angelica?”

“Yes, father?” replied Angelica

“Would you please say Grace for us?”

Angelica nodded before beginning the prayer.

“Bless us, oh Lord, for these Thy gifts, which we are about to receive, from Thy bounty, through Christ our Lord. Amen.”

Eliza noticed that while everyone else joined in at ‘Amen’ her mother did not. Eliza began eating her meal, not making eye contact with her parents. She could feel the tension in the room building with every bite she took. She barely finished the one claw on her plate before looking up.

“May I be excused please?” she asked her parents quietly

“Yes of course Elizabeth,” said her mother

Eliza nodded, put her plate in the dishwasher and then made her way back upstairs to her room. She lay down on her bed, pulling out her phone and plugging in her headphones, not really wanting to deal with all the yelling that would arise from downstairs. She put on some random pop playlist and opened up Twitter, scrolling mindlessly. She was surprised though when she saw Alexander’s face being retweeted by someone they didn’t know.

 **Stephanie Rogers** _@letmegetthenextone_ ・45m

It’s that teenager again! He went with @Lin_Manuel to the Statue of Liberty! #lmmkid

♡ 5,012  


	14. ALEXANDER VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was definitely going to be amazing.

The last thing that Alexander had expected was for him to become an internet treasure hunt.

Ever since Lin had posted pictures of the trip to Liberty Island, his face had been everywhere. It was two weeks later that he decided to talk about it with Lin.

“Hey Lin?” asked Alexander warily, approaching Lin at his piano, “Can ask you about something?”

“Yeah,” said Lin, putting his stuff down and turning toward him, “What’s up?”

“Have you seen the thing on Twitter?” he asked “The #lmmkid thing?”

“That?” asked Lin “Yeah? Why? Is it bothering you? Because if it is then I can ask everyone to stop it.”

“No!” said Alex quickly, “No! It’s fine! I was just wondering if there was something that we should do about it?”

“We could tell them who you are,” suggested Lin, “I can just take your picture and explain our situation.”

Alex thought about it for a moment.

“Yeah,” he said nodding, “Let’s do it.”

“Okay,” said Lin, “Sit down at the piano and play one of your pieces. I want everyone to know just how talented my kid is.”

Alexander paused when Lin called him his kid. Was he his kid? Sure, his name was still Alexander  _ Hamilton _ , not Miranda, but it felt different. Alexander’s father had never really fit his title. He’d never been there for him and Lin had acted more like a dad in these first few months than James Hamilton Sr. had in more than fourteen years. Lin seemed to see the hesitation on Alex’s face and quickly tried to fix whatever mistake he thought that he’d made.

“I mean, if you want to be my kid!” he said, “If you don’t that’s totally fine-”

“It’s fine Lin,” said Alex, not really ready to call him his dad. “I don’t mind.”

Lin’s smile grew and Alexander continued to the piano.

Alex began to play his favourite of the songs that he’d written. It was a soothing melody that he’d fallen in love with. He melted into the music, taking a brief moment of peace and tranquillity without him constantly twitching of fidgeting. When he finished his song he looked up and smiled at Lin’s face.

“Bravo!” said Lin loudly, causing Alex to laugh.

Lin put down his phone and joined Alex on the piano bench.

“That was great Alex! This is going to be amazing.”

Alex smiled and leaned on Lin.

_ This was definitely going to be amazing. _

**Lin-Manuel Miranda** ✓  _ @Lin_Manuel  _ •  _ 30m _

This is the answer to the  #lmmkid ! He is a fifteen-year-old boy V and I have been fostering for the past couple of months. His handle is  @adotham and he could probably replace me as a composer (he wrote that piece himself!).

**VIDEO:** https://www.twitter,com/video/alex_piano/iwdgu8Uw

 55k  8k  12k

Since the tweet went live, Alexander’s life had changed drastically.

He was being followed constantly by cameras trying to take his picture. It had become such a hassle that it was too hard for him to go to and attend school.

“How bad is it?” asked Vanessa, as they ate dinner “How bad are the cameras?”

Alexander winced, remembering the flashing lights.

“Bad,” he admitted “I can’t even sit through a math lesson without a camera flashing.”

“We could homeschool you,” suggested Lin “It’s probably our best option.”

Alexander thought about.

“Could I still hang out with my friends?” he asked hopefully “I’d rather have my friends and deal with the cameras than not have my friends at all but not having the cameras.”

“Of course you could!” said Lin, “But they should come here instead of you going to them, you know, for privacy.”

Alex nodded while chewing his rice contently.

“I could probably finish the school year,” he said, “There’s only like a week left of school.”

Lin nodded

“If you're comfortable for sure,” he said, “It’s your choice.”

At lunch the next day, Alexander sat down beside John, his usual spot.

“Hey Alex,” said John, eating his sandwich happily “What’s up? The lovebirds are getting their lunch still.”

Alex rolled his eyes at the nickname John had given Herc and Lafayette. The two were an image of domestic bliss. 

“I gotta tell you guys something,” he said, “I’ll wait for them to join us.”

John nodded and began making small talk with Alex. How were the Mirandas? ( _ They were great) _ Were they treating him well? ( _ Of course, they were _ ) Did he do the math homework? ( _ He did _ ) Could he copy his homework? ( _ He could _ ) It didn’t take too long for Herc and Lafayette to join the lunch table, sitting down together and holding each other’s hands.

“So,” he said, “I’m not coming to school next year.”

“What?!”

“Excuse me?”

“Because,” he continued, ignoring his friends “I’m going to be doing some form of homeschooling because of all the cameras.”

At the word cameras, his friends stopped talking, instantly understanding.

“I’ll still hang out with you guys though,” he reassured them “But you guys will have to come to my place instead of me visiting you guys.”

“This place will be boring without you,” said John, sadly “We’ll miss you, Alex.”

“I’ll miss you guys too,” said Alex “But we’ll still see each other! It’s not like I’m moving somewhere where we’ll never see each other again!”

“I guess it’ll be different,” said Herc “But we’ll adjust. Nothing can rip us apart.”

“Definitely,” said Laf, swinging his arm around Alex’s shoulders, “Were a group,  _ non _ ?”

“For sure,” agreed Alex, “A group.”

Alexander finished his year at the school on the honour roll.

At the top of most of his classes, everyone had expected it. Alexander loved his time at his school but the cameras were just too demanding. There was just one thing that Alexander had to do before the Graduation ceremony (Another thing that confuses Alexander. They celebrate the end of every year? Not just the year they leave they leave the school?). Alexander took a deep breath. 

_ He could do this. _

“Hey, Alex!”

_ No, he couldn’t. _

“Hey Betsey!” he said nervously “Listen, can I ask you something?”

“Yeah,” said Eliza,  walking towards him, “What’s up?”

Alexander took another deep breath, fidgeting with his fists.

“Do you want to come to Grad with me?”

At that moment Alexander felt like his world was tilting on the edge of a cliff. Eliza could either save him or push him off the edge.

“Of course!” said Eliza happily, “I’d love too.”

Alexander let out a breath.

“Thank God,” he said, relieved “I was really worried.”

“Nothing to worry about,” said Eliza smiling

Alexander smiled back, and in a burst of confidence gave him a brief kiss on the cheek. Alexander would trade the world for the blush on Eliza’s cheeks after that.


	15. ALEXANDER IIX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Da!” said Sebastian, running towards Lin “We go to shop!”

“You need a suit,” said Vanessa to Alex after he told them about Grad, “Lin can take you to go get one while I go out to get some groceries. You’ll have to take Sebastian with you guys so that he can get a nice outfit for your Grad.”

“Okay,” said Alex nodding, eating some Lucky Charms “Where’s Seb? I’ll go get him so we can get going.”

“He’s in his room,” said Vanessa, making an omelette “Could you get Lin too? He’s in the music room.”

Alex nodded and got up to go get Seb from his room. He walked through the long corridor to the little boy's room. He knocked slowly before speaking.

“Hey, Seb,” he said quietly “Are you awake?”

“Yes!” said the boy’s voice “In! In brother!”

Alex smiled as he walked through the doorway. He made sure not to step on any of the toy trains left out on the floor.

“Hello brother!” he said Sebastian giggling “Do magic?”

“Okay,” said Alex happily before holding his hand out. He concentrated and pulled some water from the air and turned it into a train, something that Sebastian loved. Sebastian clapped before Alex evaporated the water

“We’re going shopping!” said Alex “We’re going to get some nice clothes for a big party!”

“Party?” asked Sebastian tilting his head adorably

“Yeah!” said Alex “A big party with all of my friends from school!”

“Yay!” squealed Sebastian “Friends!”

“Yes,” said Alex smiling “Now, Let’s go get your dad!”

Sebastian smiled and clapped as he stood up to hold Alex’s hand. Alex walked with Sebastian to the music room where they could hear the piano playing as Lin muttered to himself.

“Da!” said Sebastian, running towards Lin “We go to shop!”

“Are we now?” said Lin, raising an eyebrow as a silent question

“I need a suit and Seb needs an outfit for my Grad,” Alex explained

“Ooh,” said Lin “Grad!”

Alex smiled

“Yeah,” he said, “I’m really excited.”

“Well,” said Lin, smiling “Let’s go to the town!”

* * *

Alex felt really excited as they walked into the strip mall. He’d never been able to buy much with his mom, it’d been like a museum where he couldn’t touch anything.

Sebastian skipped around in the middle of Lin and Alex holding one hand from each of them.

“Let’s get Sebastian’s stuff first,” said Lin “That way, when Vanessa finishes her shopping she can pick him up so that he doesn’t get bored.”

Alex nodded as they walked toward the store for Sebastian.

“Let’s get him some nice dress pants and a mini button up,” said Lin, looking around “Nothing too fancy.”

“Okay,” Alex replied, “I’ll take him to find a shirt if you want to go get him some pants.”

Lin nodded and then took off toward the other side of the store.

“Let’s go get you a shirt,” said Alex to Sebastian “What colour do you want to get?”

“Green!” said Seb happily “Green! Green!”

“Okay, okay,” said Alexander, laughing “Let’s go get your shirt.”

Alexander took out his phone and decided to post the first thing to his Twitter. He began to record the next minute as he walked with Sebastian to the green shirts.

“Which shirt do you want to get Seb?” asked Alex as he held the camera, careful not to get Seb’s face in the shot.

“Green!” said Seb, determinedly

“Okay,” said Alex, “Which green one?”

Seb’s face skewed itself into an expression of concentration as he looked between the two green shirts.

“This one!” said Seb pointing at the shirt on the left happily.

The shirt that he chose was a minty green button up with white buttons. It was absolutely adorable.

“Perfect!” agreed Alex, finishing the video “Let’s grab it and go find your papá.”

Sebastian grabbed the shirt happily and waddled by Alex’s side towards Lin in the pants section. Alex watched as Lin was looking between a pair of dark grey and black pants.

“I think the dark grey will go better with the shirt Seb picked out,” said Alex, pulling out his phone to post the video to Twitter.

Lin looked up smiling.

“Great!” said Lin “Why don’t we go to try it on?”

Alex walked over to the dressing rooms where Lin went in to help Sebastian get dressed. Alex watched as likes, retweets and comments flooded in. Because of Lin mentioning and tagging him in photos, Alex already had 100k followers, very small compared to Lin’s 500k, but he was quite big for a fifteen-year-old.

“What do you think Alex?” Lin’s voice asked, making Alex's eyes leave his phone, “Good?”

“Aww,” said Alex cooing “That’s so cute!”

Sebastian clapped and giggled, obviously pleased with his brother's approval.

“Great!” said Lin, “I’ll text V to come and pick Seb up and then we can go get your suit.”

Alex nodded, watching Lin taking out his phone, it having audibly buzzed.

“You posted!” he said in surprise, “I’m going to retweet that.”

As Lin said that, Alex felt his phone buzz in his pocket.

-*-

Lin-Manuel Miranda   _@Lin_Manuel_   _1s_

Out on the town with @adotham and the little guy.

Alex Hamilton  _@adotham_   _30s_

Which green shirt will Seb choose? Asking the real questions.

VIDEO: https://video-seb-asidg2

 47k  5k 10k

-*-

“Vanessa is on her way,” said Lin, “When she picks Seb up, we can head out to the tailor.”

Alex nodded, walking with Sebastian towards some sofa-like chairs.

“Momma’s coming?” asked Sebastian

“Yes she is,” said Alex, “And then you guys are going to do something fun!”

“Yay!” said Sebastian excitedly, “Fun!”

Alex laughed lightly.

“Hey guys,” said Vanessa, slightly out of breath,

“Hey Vanessa,” said Alex “How were the errands?”

“They were nice and quick,” she said, “Ready to go Seb? We're going somewhere fun!”

"Fun!" said Sebastian as he nodded happily and wobbled over to his mother.

Alex waved goodbye to the duo and turned towards Lin.

“So where are we going?” he asked

“There’s this nice independent tailor shop,” he said “They’re my favourite place for suits. We’re going to have to take the bus though.”

“It’s fine,” said Alex, following Lin towards the exit of the mall.

Alex had never been on the subway before. He’d always had to walk and bike everywhere before he started living with the Mirandas. They’d taken a taxi to get to the strip mall, so Alex was excited.

He followed Lin towards the station and into the tunnel.


	16. ELIZA VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Peggy and I are going out to go get some dresses for Grad, do you wanna come?”

Eliza felt her heart melt when she saw Alexander’s video on his Twitter.

Alex’s relationship with his brother was too cute for words. She was proud of him for finally embracing social media and his father’s image.

“Eliza?” called Angelica, “Can I come in?”

“Sure,” said Eliza, still slightly distracted, “Come on in.”

“Peggy and I are going out to go get some dresses for Grad,” she said conversationally “Do you wanna come?”

Eliza nodded

“I need to get a nice dress,” she agreed, “All my old ones are getting quite small.”

Angelica smiled brightly

“Great!” she said happily “We can get the dresses and we have to practice.”

Eliza groaned at her words. Sure, she adored her powers, but practicing with Angelica was like she was running a marathon. It was honestly too intense for her body.

“Fine,” she said, rolling her eyes sarcastically

Eliza looked into the mirror quickly, making sure she didn’t look like a train wreck. After making sure she was acceptable, she grabbed her purse and ran down the stairs towards her sisters. She found both her sisters standing in the foyer, Peggy was on her phone and Angelica was looking through a newspaper.

“Ready to go?” she asked them

They both nodded, and Peggy did so as she was turning off her phone. They headed out together, walking over to an uber that Angelica ordered.

“What do you think?” asked Peggy gesturing to her new hair

Peggy was something of a hair dye fiend, dying her hair almost monthly. This month it was almost golden, an aesthetically pleasing mix of different shades of blonde.

“It’s pretty,” she commented, “I’m still confused about who does it for you.”

“I do of course,” she said “Nobody else is allowed to even breathe on this hair”

Eliza and Angelica started laughing before the car stopped suddenly.

“We’ve arrived,” said the Uber driver “Have a nice time.”

The sisters nodded, thanking the woman before leaving.

“Where to first?” asked Peggy “Anthropologie? ASOS?”

“Let’s go to ASOS,” said Angelica, “There was a dress that I wanted to look at.”

Eliza nodded and followed her sisters through the mall, walking towards the store. The specific store that Eliza and her sisters were visiting was huge. It was three floors, full of amazing clothes.

“Which dress are you looking for?” Eliza asked Angelica

“It’s an asymmetrical halter dress,” she described “It’s like a dusty rose.”

Peggy and Eliza nodded before heading out, looking for the dress. It was about two minutes later when Eliza stumbled upon a dress similar to the one that Angelica had described. She took a quick picture and sent it to the group chat.

**THE SCHUYLER SISTERS**

**dress?.jpg**

**Is this the dress angie?**

_Angie: yesss. That’s the onee. WHere you at?_

**I’m under the sign that says:**

**womens apparel, right beside the dressing rooms**

_Angie: kkkkk_

_Angie: omy_

_Peggy: i’ll be there in a sec_

_Peggy: i found this cute pair of earrings_

_Peggy:_ _ear-beauty.jpg_

When Eliza looked up, she saw Angelica, walking over to her position.

“Nice job sis,” she said “This is exactly the right dress! Let me just grab my size and get changed.”

“I’ll just wait here for Peggy,” she said, “When she gets here I’ll bring her to the dressing rooms for proper inspection of the dress.”

Angelica walked away towards the dressing room while Eliza waited for Peggy.

“Lizzie!” called out Peggy “Where’s Angelica?”

“She’s in the dressing room,” Eliza responded “We got to go see the dress.

Peggy followed Eliza towards the dressing rooms, seeing Angelica looking at herself in the mirror. The dress fit Angelica’s naturally skinny body flawlessly like it was practically made for her body.

“It’s beautiful Angie!” said Eliza excitedly

“It is perfect,” agreed Peggy “Just the right colour.”

“Great!” said Angelica “Now we can get your guys’ dresses.”

The two other sisters nodded.

“Let’s meet back here in like half an hour,” said Peggy, before turning around to leave

Eliza nodded before walking out of the area. She began looking through different dresses before on caught her eye. It was a flowing sky blue maxi dress, with two layers of fabric on the skirt and cami straps. Eliza smiled happily before looking down at her phone for the time. She had about fifteen minutes left until she had to meet her sisters at the change rooms. She decided to look for some nice jewelry to go with her dress. As she walked, she looked around at the different accessories. It was a mix of copper, gold, silver and bronze some that were big, statement pieces and some that were very cute and subtle. She stumbled upon the headband section and something caught her eye. It was a thin gold band, about half an inch thick with a leaf-like design. Something about it reminded her of the Greek Gods, it almost looked like the olive wreaths awarded to heroes. She grabbed it quickly and rushed back to the change rooms where her sister was waiting.

“Did you get what you wanted?” asked Peggy as she walked into the dressing rooms.

Eliza nodded before she walked into the dressing room. She quickly undressed and pulled on her dress. The dress was a little big so she asked Angelica to grab her a size down. When Angelica agreed Eliza quickly took off the drees before Angelica traded dresses with her under the door. This time, the dress fit perfectly and Eliza smiled happily. The dress hugged every tiny curve she had accentuating them to look better then they did in her normal clothes. She put on the headband and suddenly it all came together. She smiled before she went outside the dressing room to get her sisters’ approval.

“What do you think?” she asked Angelica

“Oh my God,” she said happily “That is perfect! It’s just a very you dress.”

Eliza smiled, agreeing happily. That was when she heard rustling from behind her.

“You lookin fine Lizzie,” said Peggy coming out of her dressing room “Real nice.”

When Eliza turned around she saw Peggy in her dress. It was a yellow halter dress with a tiered skirt, looking great.

“Right back at you,” said Eliza, light-heartedly”That dress is absolutely perfect.”

“That headband really finishes your look nicely,” complimented Peggy, “Let’s head to check out.”

The other sisters agreed and headed to the front of the store.


	17. ALEXANDER IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Living with your new family! I know you’ve said that it’s great and everything but I want to know the truth. The real tea.”

“Herc?” asked Alexander bewilderedly “What are you doing here?”

“Alex?” asked Herc, in an equally surprised manner, “What are you doing here? I work here, it’s my family’s shop.”

“You know the Mulligans?” asked his dad, raising an eyebrow

“Yeah this is Herc!” said Alex “I’ve told you about him!”

“I didn’t realize it was the same Mulligans,” said Lin “This is my favourite place for suits.”

“Hello Mr. Miranda,” said Herc’s dad “What kind of suit do you need today?”

“Well Alex is actually the one who needs a suit today,” said Lin “It’s for his graduation.”

Mr. Mulligan smiled before handing Alex off to Herc.

“Take his measurements, Hercules,” said the tall man “What kind of colour are you looking for young man?”

“Maybe a dark blue?” said Alex, silently thinking about how Eliza liked the colour.

The man nodded before Herc took him towards the back of the shop in front of the mirrors.

Alex watched as Herc grabbed the measuring tape and wrapped it around his body. He squirmed uncomfortably as he noticed how skinny he still was. Even though he’d lived with the Mirandas for a while now, he was still unhealthily skinny.

“So,” said Herc “How is it?”

“How’s what?”

“Living with your new family! I know you’ve said that it’s great and everything but I want to know the truth. The real tea.”

Alex couldn’t help but laugh at Hercs choice in words.

“I really do love it there,” he said happily “They’re so nice and the kids are amazingly adorable.”

“Great,” said Herc, putting the tape measure away “I’m gonna take you back over to the main area, I think we got a suit for you.”

Alex nodded and followed Herc. Hercules than took out the perfect deep indigo suit and Alex smiled.

“This should be perfect for you,” he said, handing it to him “You can try it on in those dressing rooms.”

Alex nodded and then walked into the room. It fit snuggly, unlike many of the clothes that he owned, because of his skinny frame.

“I really like it,” he said, walking out of the dressing room, “What do you think?”

“I like it,” said Lin, nodding “What do you two think?”

“I agree,” said Herc’s dad as Herc himself nodded “It suits him.”

Lin and Alex thanked the two Mulligans before heading home.

-*-*-*-*-

**betsey**

**hey**

_Hey! ;)_

**What time did u want me to pick u up?**

_Idk_

_Lemme ask my dad_

**Kkk**

_My dad said ti pick me up at five cuz it starts at six_

**cool**

_Are you exciteddd? ;)_

**Lol**

**Ye tbh**

**Im so ready to be homeschooled**

**The only downside is i wont see you everyday ;)**

_Aweeeee… you sweeet heart_

**I try bestey :D**

_I need a name for you lex_

**Wdym?**

_Youre v cute and nice and you call me betsey. I need a name for u._

**You call me lex sometimes**

_Ik but other people call you lex 2_

**Ill give you some time to think on that lol**

****_< 3_

**< 3**

“What do you feel like for dinner?” asked Vanessa, “I think we’re going to just order take-in cause Lin is busy at the theatre tonight.”

“I don’t really know,” said Alex, looking up from her phone, “I’m in the mood for anything really.”

“Okay,” said Vanessa, nodding “I’ll ask Sebastian, but if he doesn’t say anything will probably have Thai.”

Alex nodded before walking into the main room with the piano. He sat down on the bench, playing around on the keys. He lost track of time as he immersed himself in the music. He wasn’t really paying attention to his surroundings until he heard Vanessa call his name from the kitchen.

“Can you call the Thai place down the street?” she yelled from the kitchen, “I’m getting a mango salad and Seb and Frankie are splitting a Pad Thai.”

“Sure!” he yelled back

“You also need to call Lin,” she yelled, “Ask him what he wants!”

“Kay!”

Alex took the phone the Miranda’s had given him out of his back pocket. He dialled Lin quickly and let the phone ring. On the third ring, Lin picked up.

_“Hey Alex, what’s up?”_

“Nothing much, Vanessa was just wondering what you wanted to have for dinner. We’re getting food from the Thai Place down the street.”

_“I’ll get the Pad Won Sen,”_

“Cool,” replied Alex “Do you know what time you’re getting home?”

_“I don’t know, what time is it now?”\_

Alex glanced up at the clock quickly

“It’s like 5:30,”

_“Okay, I’ll probably be home at 6:30,”_

“Okay,” said Alex “See you then.”

_“Bye, bud,”_

“Bye, Lin,”

Alex dialled the number of the restaurant waiting for the staff to pick up.

_“This is Simply Thai, how may I help you?”_

“Hi, can you do delivery?”

_“Yeah sure, what are you getting today?”_

“Can I get one mango salad, one Pad Won Sen, one Pad Thai and one Pad Se Ew?”

_“Do you want soups or spring rolls with your mains?”_

“Spring rolls please.”

_“Of course, anything else?”_

“No that’ll be it,”

_“Great, will you be paying with credit, debit or cash?”_

“Credit please,”

_“Address?”_

“105 West 29th Street, penthouse.”

_“It will be there by 6:15”_

“Perfect, have a nice day.”

_“You too sir.”_

After hanging up, Alex got up from the piano bench and headed to the office, where he thought Vanessa would be working.

“I ordered the food,” he told her “Is there anything else you need me to do?”

“No not really,” she said, “I’ll pay for it when it gets here, you can just hang out until then.”

Alex nodded before heading towards the bathroom, he decided that he should learn to control his powers better. He’d already caused two disasters with his powers, and he didn’t want it to happen again. He turned on the sink, concentrating on levitating each bit of water that came out of the tap. He closed the faucet, while still concentrating on the water, before transferring his full attention to his powers. When he created the hurricane he’d learned that he could create lightning and control winds as well as control water. It was now that he closed his eyes and dug deep within himself. As he did he envisioned lightning dancing throughout the water ball that he’d created. He opened his eyes and concentrated. He felt little sparks, just at the tips of his fingers, fighting to escape. He tried to push them out, willing them to be released from inside of him.

His eyes squinted and his brow sweat from the effort. He grits his teeth before finally, finally, the smallest spark he’d ever seen, appeared from his fingertips.

“Why is that so difficult?” he whispered to himself.

It puzzled him that it was difficult for him to do it deliberately when it was so easy when he was angry.

He decided to jump into the shower, feeling a little gross because of how difficult it was for him to create lightning. He stripped down before jumping into the shower, making the water scalding hot, just the way that he liked it. He scrubbed his hair with lemon shampoo, humming to himself.

*-*-*-*

Alex walked into the kitchen, fresh out of the shower.

His wet hair laid loosely around his shoulders.

“Hey Vanessa,” he said

“Hey Alex,” she replied “The food just got here, can you help me with setting the table?”

Alex nodded before getting to work and setting five places. Just beyond the dining room, as he was finishing setting the table. He heard Sebastian’s cheer of glee mixed with the opening of the front door.

“I’m home!” said Lin “Let’s Eat!”


	18. ELIZA VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So," said Peggy, starting Eliza's hair "Dish it out! Tell us all about Alexander."
> 
> "We want to know everything," agreed Angelica

"Come on Eliza!" screamed her sister "It's time for you to get ready for Grad!"

Eliza ran to the bathroom she and her sisters shared. She had been waiting for this night to arrive anxiously. This would be her first official date with Alexander, she wanted to look perfect. She was sure that Alexander would look just as good as he normally did, obviously, that means that he would look perfect.

"I'm on makeup and Peggy's doing your hair," said Angelica

Eliza smiled as her sisters pulled her into a chair tackling the job.

Angelica put a little concealer on Eliza's face dabbing it in gently.

"Excited?" asked Peggy

Eliza smiled and nodded happily, she couldn't wait to go to grad with Alex. He would be here in an hour and she had to impress him. She didn't want his eyes on any other girl but her. Peggy pulled out a styling wand and plugged it in to heat up.

"I don't need to put much on your face," said Angelica "You've got a pretty clear complexion. We're going to go with a nude eye and some nice red lipstick."

"Cool," said Eliza "What are you going to do with my hair?"

"I'm going to make it nice, flowy and slightly curled right at the bottom there," Peggy explained, checking to see if the styling wand had heated up yet, "You're going to look like a freaking queen Lizzy."

"Thanks, Pegs," said Eliza

"Put your chin up a bit," said Angelica "I'm going to start your highlight and contour. I'm almost done with the easy part, then I got move on to the hard parts."

Eliza complied and positioned herself so it'd be easier for Angelica to so her makeup.

"So," said Peggy, starting Eliza's hair "Dish it out! Tell us all about Alexander."

"We want to know everything," agreed Angelica

Eliza blushed brightly before dishing everything out.

"He's amazing," she began "We text a lot, but we mostly like to meet in person. I went to his house one time, and he had this huge, beautiful grand piano. Did you know he's like a musical prodigy? He can play the piano and sing like an angel."

"That's actually adorable," said Peggy "Where can I find myself a girl like that?"

Eliza giggled

"Isn't he?" she agreed, "Anyways, it was during Christmas and somehow we started singing Baby It's Cold Outside? And we came so close to kissing before someone came in."

"No!" said Angelica "Who was the dreaded cockblocker?"

"His dad!" said Eliza bursting into giggles, remembering the time vividly, like it was yesterday.

Her sisters joined her laughter, all laughing in hysterics.

"Amazing," said Angelica "Close your eyes now, I got to start the eyeshadow."

"What about you Angel?" asked Peggy, "Anyone special in your life?"

"Nobody else but my textbooks," she said sighing "The teachers have been piling on the work, but now I need to worry about moving into the dorms next year."

Angelica had gotten into Oxford and would be moving to England for her time in University, though she would be returning in for the summers.

"It sucks that we won't see you much," said Eliza "We'll miss you here."

"Thanks you two," said Angelica finishing up her eyes, "Now lipstick time."

"And I'm just about finished," said Peggy

"And now, so am I," said Angelica "You're a bombshell."

When Eliza looked in the mirror she couldn't help but smile.

Her hair looked silky, while the makeup just made herself look like a more polished, better version of herself.

"Thanks you guys," she said, "I couldn't happier."

"No problem Lizzy."

Eliza got up, going to put on her dress. She stepped into her room, closing the door behind her. She pulled on her dress, zipping up the side. She took a little time to herself, looking over herself again. She studied the way she eyelashes curled outwards, the slight dips and curves of her body, all while just standing there. She grabbed her headband before walking over to Peggy's room.

She knocked on the door before talking.

"Hey, Pegs?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you put this headband in my air? I don't know how to do it."

"Sure come on in."

Peggy's room wasn't as big as Eliza's but still quite large.

"Come over here?" said Peggy sitting on her bed by her dresser.

Eliza walked quickly over to her sister before sitting down

"Nervous?" asked Peggy

"Definitely," replied Eliza

"Why would you be? With the way that you've described him, he seems like the perfect guys for you."

"That's the whole reason why!" Eliza exclaimed "He's so perfect and amazing! How will I ever measure up to him?! He so kind, sweet, thoughtful and perfect."

"Look at me Lizzy," said Peggy seriously "No matter how good this guy is, he will never be good enough for you. You are the greatest good that he's ever going to get, and you need to make sure he treats you that way. You are the one who's too good for him, not the other way around. I don't even need to know him to know that for sure. And if he ever,  _ever_ , treats you like you're not, you need to tell either Angie or I. Cause we'll find him, even if he's on Mars, and fuck him up. Got it?"

Eliza smiled softly

"I got it sis," she told Peggy

"Great," said her younger sister "Now go get your man!"

"Alex is here!" said Angelica

Eliza smiled

"Coming!"

Eliza raced down the stairs towards the front door. Standing there, was the most handsome and dashing man she'd ever seen. Alex looked like a model, a form-fitting deep blue suit with a light blue pocket square and holding some blue carnations. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail, without a hair out of place. The blue brought out the red tones in his hair, making him look amazing.

"You're a knockout Betsey," he told her

"Thanks," she said giggling in reply "You don't look half bad yourself."

He smiled back brightly

"We leave on your word milady," he said bowing playfully

"Let's get going then," she said in reply "We wouldn't want to be late, now would we?"

"No," he agreed "I guess we wouldn't."

Eliza smiled before walking down the stairs and grabbing her handbag before walking out the door.


	19. ELIZA IIX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We can’t risk it. There are too many people here.

“I need to give you something,” said Alexander, once they’d left the house “I worked really hard on it.”

“What is it?” Eliza asked curiously

Instead of responding, Alexander handed her an envelope silently. She looked at him curiously before opening it. Inside was a sheet of paper, with something written on it.

_You are certainly a little sorceress and have bewitched me, for you have made me disrelish every thing that used to please me, and have rendered me as restless and unsatisfied with all about me, as if I was the inhabitant of another world, and had nothing in common with this. I must in spite of myself become an inconstant to detach myself from you, for as it now stands I love you more than I ought—more than is consistent with my peace. You gain by every comparison I make and the more I contrast you with others the more amiable you appear. I would go on but my father summons me. Heaven preserve you and shower its choicest blessings upon you. Love me I conjure you._

Eliza held the letter close to her heart, feeling her eyes tearing up.

“Why are you crying?” said Alex, clearly panicked “Was it bad? Was it too soon? I’m so sorry-”

“It’s beautiful Alexander,” she interrupted him “It’s better than anything I could put into words.”

“You like it then?” he asked, smiling

“I adore it,” she whispered before pecking him lightly on the lips.

“We should get going then,” he said, “We wouldn’t want to be late.”

Eliza smiled at him before pulling him away laughing as she did.

*-*-*-*

As Valedictorian, Alex had to make a speech, so when it came time she and his friends were cheering him on loudly. When he stepped up to the podium, he smiled at her before starting to talk.

“I know that I wasn’t even here a full year but I feel like this school has given me the opportunity for a new life. A new chance. I hope that as you go through this summer and the rest of your life, you seize the day and take on life with a new perspective. Even though I won’t be joining you all next year, I hope that you will take what you learned this year with you for the rest of your life.” Alex paused for a second before talking once more. “But hey, we did it! We go through another year of high school and soon enough you’ll goodbye to these halls for the last time. For now, though, have a killer night.”

The class clapped loudly, but Eliza had her eyes on Alex as he walked back over to them.

“You were amazing,” she told him sincerely

“I was wasn’t it?” he said smirking

Eliza shoved him playfully as his laughter rang out against her ears.

*-*-*-*

“Where are we going?” asked Eliza, as Alex dragged her through the streets of New York

“Dinner,” replied Alex “Don’t worry, I asked my dad and yours about it before we left.”

Eliza nodded happily before following Alex through the streets.

“This is it,” said Alex, stopping

They had stopped in front of a small and quaint French bakery. It was a rosy pink colour, with a white trim and matching outdoor furniture.

“It’s adorable,” whispered Eliza, “I love it.”

Alex smiled brightly before pulling her into the bakery, Eliza giggling as they went. Inside, it was bubbling with other people. They headed towards the display filled with a bunch of different little deserts. In the background french music played softly, making Eliza smile widely.

“What do you want to get?” asked Alex “My treat.”

“Are you sure?” said Eliza “I have money.”

“Definitely.”

By the look on Alex’s face, Eliza could tell that she would be fighting a useless battle if she continued. So, she looked through the treats before deciding which one she’d share with Alex.

“We’ll get that one,” she told the owner

“The Creme Brulee is a good choice,” replied the owner before grabbing the dessert, flambe-ing it before putting it on a plate. The owner was a lady that was probably sixty-years-old and had the most adorable French accent.

Alex paid and then they went to go sit down.

“This place is perfect,” whispered Eliza as they ate the dessert

“So it was a good choice then?” said Alex, raising an eyebrow

“Definitely,” replied Eliza

“You’ve got a little thing on your face there,” said Alex, leaning in before kissing it off gently, causing Eliza to giggle.

“You’re spoiling me,” she told him

As they ate together and talked Eliza started to feel a little uncomfortable, as an old man in a trench coat and sat down right beside them. They continued to talk together about everything going on in their lives.

They were going to go when it happened. The man beside them stood up and pulled out a gun from his trench coat. Everyone started panicking, talking loudly.

“Everyone get down!” he screamed, causing everyone in the bakery to lie down on the floor. Eliza pulled Alexander to the floor, holding his hand as tightly as she could. “You two need to come with me,” said the man, looking at them in the eye.

Eliza felt Alexander freeze beside her. She saw the water in her glass shake and create a tornado within the glass. She and Alex shared a look, and she heard the silent question that he was asking.

_Powers?_

Eliza shook her head slightly and slowly.

_We can’t risk it. There are too many people here._

They looked at the man again, waiting for him to say something.

“You two are going to get up and come with me, leaving your phones here,” said the man once more “If anybody else in this room moves, they’re dead.”

Eliza felt Alex getting up beside her and taking his phone out of her pocket and placing it on the table. She followed his example and copied his actions. She felt herself breathing heavily, on the verge of a panic attack, the only thing anchoring her being Alex’s hand. Everything had gone downhill fast and now she didn’t know what would happen now.

“Follow me,” said the man “We’re going on a trip.”


	20. ANGELICA II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Where is Alexander?!”   
> “Where’s my daughter?!”

Angelica didn’t think that it was too strange when Eliza still hadn’t come home the next day. Sure, she was a little disappointed that Eliza hadn’t waited a little longer to sleep over at his house, but she wasn’t surprised. She doubted that they had sex, and really hoped that they didn’t. That would definitely ruin the pure image she had of Eliza. She walked downstairs and saw her dad on the phone standing in the middle of the living room. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed some orange juice before walking back into the living room and listening in on her dad’s conversation.

“-sure, I’ll as Angelica. She just walked in. Yeah. Just give me a second,” said her father into the phone “Is your sister in her room?”

“No,” she said slowly, “Why?”

“Hold on,” said her dad, “They're not there either?”

At those words, Angelica felt the colour leave her face. Her sister wasn’t at Alexanders?

“Thanks,” said her father “Bye Mr. Miranda.”

“So?” asked Angelica anxiously “What’s going on?”

“Call Eliza,” said her father, instead of responding “Now!”

Angelica flinched at the tone of her father's voice before anxiously dialling her sister’s phone number. The first time that she dialled the phone, she heard her sister's familiar voicemail message. She dialled again anxiously, and this time there was a response.

“Eliza!” she said relieved “Oh my God! Where the hell are you!”

“Sorry miss,” said an unfamiliar voice on the other end of the phone “This Beatrice, from Liberter? I have news about this Eliza.”

“What is it?” asked Angelica desperately “Please tell me! What happened?”

“A man came in last night,” said the lady slowly, “He had a gun and he took your Eliza and another young man who had come with her.”

“Thank you for telling me,” said Angelica, “Where’s the bakery? I’d like to come over.”

“I called the police after the man left,” explained Beatrice, “The bakery is a crime scene, but you could go ask them something if you tell them that you know them. It’s on twelfth and third.”

“Thank you so much,” said Angelica earnestly

“No problem,” she said, “I hope you two see each other again.”

Angelica thanked her one more time before hanging up.

“Well?” asked her father

“Eliza and Alex were taken last night at a bakery,” she explained, “It’s on twelfth and third.”

“Get your sister and then, we're getting in the car,” he said “Quickly!”

Angelica ran up the stairs into Peggy’s room before quickly explaining what was going on. They raced into the car, before telling their dad to step on it. They raced through the streets of New York.

“Call Alex’s dad,” said her father as they drove.

Angelica and then did as her father asked. Mr. Miranda picked up on the third ring.

“This is Lin-Manuel Miranda,” said the man, obviously stressed out

“Hey, it’s Angelica,” she said, “Go to the bakery on twelfth and third, apparently Eliza and Alex were there last night.”

“Sure, sure,” said Lin “I’ll be there in a couple minutes.”

“See you there,” said Angelica, hanging up

“So?”

“He’ll meet us there.”

-*-*-*-

At the bakery, there were several police cars already on the scene,

“Where is Alexander?!” she heard Lin, yelling in the distance “Why didn’t anybody call me when somebody called the police? I am his legal guardian!”

“We’re not sure sir,” said the policeman patiently, “But our detectives are doing the best that they can to solve this case as fast as they can.”

“Where’s my daughter?!” screamed her father “Where is she?!”

“We’re currently addressing the situation, sir,” explained the police officer “We have reason to believe that they were taken by a man working for Reynolds Incorporated. The company experienced a total crash when the CEO was arrested for kidnapping and we think we may have an idea of where they may be.

“Where do you think that they might be?” demanded Angelica, speaking for the first time.

“There is a warehouse where the company used to store their products and where the initial children were found,” explained the police officer, “I have to ask you guys to either wait at the police station or wait in your homes for a report.”

Angelica was instantly enraged. Her sister was gone and she would have to wait at home doing nothing. She knew that the Reynolds had powers and that the CEO had been kidnapped for experimenting on powered children. Everything pointed to Eliza and Alex getting kidnapped for experimentation. They would have powered guards and the police wouldn’t stand a chance. There was something that she had to do, she needed to go save Eliza herself. Peggy would help too, she knew that for sure. Peggy would do anything for Eliza and Angelica. They would help.

“Is there anything else we can do?” asked Angelica desperately, “Anything at all?”

“I’m afraid not miss, “ said the police officer actually sounding sorry, “We’ll call you if anything new arises.”

 _Fine then,_ she thought to herself,  _I guess we’ll have to do it without the police, vigilante style._

She looked at Alex’s father, who was basically fuming.

“My wife is at home with our two other children, worried out of her mind!” said the Puerto Rican man angrily, “If I go home without being able to comfort her I will have failed my duty as a husband and father!”

“Sir, we can’t do anything,” said the officer “I’m sorry.”

With that, Lin shook his head angrily before leaving.

“Come on girls,” said their dad darkly “We’re going home.”

Angelica and Peggy followed their father obediently and getting into the car. Their father put the key in the ignition, making the car sputtered to life. Angelica rested her head on the side of the car thinking about what they would do. They’d need to sneak out of the house, there was no way in hell that their parents would even let them open their windows. She wondered how Eliza was. Was she okay? Had they done anything to hurt her? If Eliza was hurt, the person who hurt her would never see the light of day again. She couldn’t help but feel a little angry at Alexander for taking her out. If they had come straight home they would be fine and nothing would’ve happened. They were almost halfway home when their father broke the silence.

“You two need to stay safe,” he said “Please.”

Well, they’d try.


	21. ELIZA IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re fading! Disappearing! What the hell?”

Eliza was terrified.

After the man had taken them from the cafe he’s shoved them into the back of a moving van and tying their hands together and injecting something into their arms making them black out.

She opened her eyes groggily as she was shoved roughly onto a chair. She felt herself being handcuffed onto the chair but was too out of it to even try to fight back. She couldn’t feel any part of her body except for her face. She felt like her mind was somewhere else and like she wasn’t even there. She felt people putting needles into her arms and patches onto her head. When she heard people leave she forced herself to look up, her head feeling heavier than ever. She looked to her left and saw Alex completely out of it. She tried to kick his ankle to wake him while whispering.

“Alex,” she hissed, “Please, wake up!”

Alexx grunted before opening his eyes slowly.

“Liza?” he said hoarsely “Where are we? What are those things in our arms?”

“I don’t know Alex,” she said anxiously, “Where are these things even connected to?”

Eliza watched Alex’s eyes scan the area, following the paths of the needles.

“They’re taking something,” he whispered, “They’re storing it.”

Eliza followed his gaze towards a filling tank. The liquid inside looked like liquid pearls.

“Why?” he whispered

“The Reynolds Incorporation!” she said instantly, “It shut down after the owner was found guilty of kidnapping powered children and attempting to steal their powers.”

“You’re a smart one,” said a new voice “That was the plan after all, and your boyfriend here is the most powerful person I’ve seen in years.”

“Who are you?!” demanded Alex angrily “Let us go! This is inhumane!”

“See the thing is Alexander,” said the man “I can’t do that. With powers like yours, I could rule the world! The powered community will no longer live in secret, with the ultimate power we could rule the world! Don’t you see it?”

Eliza did see it. She saw a madman with crazed dreams.

“This isn’t the way to do it,” she tried to tell him desperately, “We can do it peacefully! A world where we don’t live in secret is great! But not the way you envision it.”

The man scowled.

“You two don’t get a say in the future,” he said darkly, “You won’t live to see it. Your powers are your life force, you’ll drain away slowly and painfully.”

Even now Eliza could feel herself losing energy. Losing her personality, her identity and her feelings.

“Au revoir,” said the man, leaving “Have a good time, it’ll be your last.”

When they couldn’t see the man anymore Eliza turned toward Alex.

“What are we going to do?” she asked him desperately, feeling the colour leaving her face.

“Can you burn the ropes?” asked Alex, his face gray and ashy, even his hair losing its colour

Eliza looked inside herself to find the fire that had always been inside of her, even when she’d been a baby. All she could find were the dying embers of an old flame. All she could produce was the smallest sparks.

“I can’t,” she said weakly “It’s just not there.”

“I understand,” said Alexander, equally weak “I can’t feel it anymore either. I feel… empty?”

Eliza nodded. She saw Alex struggling against his ropes. It was strange, seeing the colour drain from his entire person. It wasn’t just his skin, his entire body was losing its natural colour and glow, turning literally grey. Their powers were a part of them and the source of their life, without them, they literally were withering away.

“Betsey,” said Alex “We can’t die in here! I have a family now! And-and I need to do so much! And you! Your sisters! We were happy!”

“Come down Alex, please!” said Eliza “We’ll get out of this, I promise.”

Eliza knew that she might not be able to keep that promise.

“What do we do?” he asked, “You can’t burn through them and if we try to break through them we’ll just break our wrists.”

“Eliza?” she heard… Angelica’s voice? Say “Alex? Are you two here?”

Eliza could nearly cry in joy, instead, she said:

“Angelica!”

“Eliza!” said her sister, relieved “What is wrong with you? Why are you two…grey?”

“I don’t know,” said Alex, honestly

“I’ll get you guys out,” said Angelica “What happened?”

“Long story,” said Eliza “How’d you even find us?”

“A little digging,” she said “Nothing big.”

“Whatever you did, thank you, “ said Alex “I just want to get out of here.”

Angelica tried to untie them, but when she touched the ropes it burned her skin.

“Shit!” she hissed, “What the hell?”

“What happened?” asked Eliza

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” said Angelica, “It just hurts to touch. What’s going on with you guys?”

“What?” asked Alex “What is it?”

“You’re-you’re,” said Angelica, stuttering “You’re fading! _Disappearing_! What the hell?”

Eliza looked down to realize that she and Alex were actually fading, turning more translucent with every word that they spoke. She suddenly felt exhausted, with every second she felt drowsier.

“Quick,” said Alex, tiredly “Reverse the machine, we need it. The stuff inside.”

She noticed that he kept his sentences short and to the point, like talking exhausted him. She noticed that Alex seemed to be fading faster than she was.

She felt her eyes dropping as she saw her sister run over to the machine and trying to figure out it works. She turned her head toward Alex, who was fading right before her eyes. His beautiful life and bright presence, slipping right through her fingers. She knew that he was seconds from slipping. That her Alexander could be gone forever.

“Lex,” she whispered desperately “I adore you.”

She watched as he turned his head so that his eyes could meet hers. His eyes were the only remaining part of him with remaining colour, still, they’re a beautiful hue. They looked at her, earnest and honest.

“Betsey,” he said seriously “When we get out of this I am never letting you out of my sight ever again. I don’t know what I would do without you. I adore you too.”

At that moment, Eliza wished she was just an inch closer to Alex. There was nothing else that she wanted more than to kiss the boy right now.

Alex was fading more rapidly now, each breath was laboured as he became ghost-like.

“You’re fading Betsey,” said Alexander softly

In the back of her mind, she could here Angelica screaming anxiously and… Peggy? Was it Peggy? Eliza couldn’t tell. The Maybe-Peggy was holding her hand screaming. Eliza looked at Alexander. His eyes weren’t open. Eliza couldn’t muster up the courage to control herself. She openly sobbed as Alex seized all movement and became as still the water on a windless day. She used the last of her energy, screaming at her sister to hurry.

_And it hurt._

It hurt like nothing she’d ever experienced in her life. It felt like her insides were tearing her up and burning her dead remains. She wanted to die. That should be  _her_. Poor Alexander,  _poor, sweet Alexander_  didn’t deserve this. He deserved to live a long life filled with success and happiness. She watched his body until he was barely there, merely a shadow. She sobbed as he faded, just out of her reach and  _all she could do was watch_. She screamed as she felt the drowsiness start to take over, trying to claim her the same way it had taken her _sweet, sweet Alexander._  The tears continued to pour out of her eyes, even as she felt them close. Everyone else in the room became a blur as she heard someone scream before she too lost the battle.


	22. MARIA II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ms. Reynolds,” said a guard, bowing his head “What can I do for you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !WARNING! EXPLICIT VIOLENCE IN THIS CHAPTER! IT STARTS AT “I have to.” AND CONTINUES TO THE END OF THE CHAPTER !WARNING!

**!WARNING! EXPLICIT VIOLENCE IN THIS CHAPTER! IT STARTS AT “I have to.” AND CONTINUES TO THE END OF THE CHAPTER !WARNING! **

Maria couldn’t do this anymore.

She didn’t care about what her dad and brother wanted, she wanted to be good, to do the right thing. She wanted to help, not hurt. She ran in the direction of the screams trying to find where they had taken her classmates.

The scene that she walked in on was maybe the saddest thing she’d ever seen. Alexander and Elizabeth were almost translucent and Peggy and Angelica were panicking.

“You!” screamed Angelica when she saw her walk in “ _Help them! Now! Fix them!_ ”

Maria rushed over to the control pad and typed in her password. She got through each wall of security as quickly as possible trying to find the control panel for the tank.

“Where is it?!” she hissed under her breath

She kept searching until she finally found it.

“I reversed it,” she told the sister calmly, “I don’t know how well it will work, but they’ll wake up.”

The two sisters ignored her and ran over to their sister. Elizabeth Schuyler regained some of her opacity and Maria made sure to release them from the restraints from the computer. The other girl opened her eyes.

“Alex!” said the girl hysterically, “Is Alex okay?”

“Calm down Eliza,” said Angelica softly, “You’re free, and Alex is right beside you.”

The girl jumped to Alexander’s side, pulling him close to her.

“Why isn’t he waking up?” asked Eliza “Why won’t he wake up?”

“It took more out him than it took out of you,” said Maria, nervously “They were pushing most of the energy towards him because he was their original target. He was almost dead. It might take some time for him to recover, you’re going to want to take him to a hospital.”

“Thank you,” said Eliza earnestly “Thank you so much.” Maria nodded before walking out of the facilities.

She would make sure that they would get out of here safe, even if it was the last thing she’d ever do.

“Ms. Reynolds,” said a guard, bowing his head “What can I do for you?"

“Tell the General that we are to let them escape, my brother, asked me to inform you,” she lied, “I want it done now.”

The guard nodded before running to his general.

Now all she had to do was wait it out in the control room. Surely her brother would be too occupied by his latest catch to notice that anything is wrong, so she should be okay.

She watched on the security cameras as the guards returned to their posts, not even glancing as the teens left straight out the back door. She smiled brightly. She did it. She fixed all that she’d done wrong! After this she would celebrate her own little personal victory, maybe go to a candy shop. Then, she’d change her name and go somewhere new, a clean and fresh start. She didn’t want anything to do with the Reynolds family name.

She began fantasizing about the new life in her head. She was almost eighteen now, so she could live alone if she wanted to. She could keep her first name but she was definitely changing her last name. Smith? Lowring? Salyga? Kin? Jones? Lewis? Lewis was kind of nice actually. Maria Lewis, a good person. It had a nice ring to it. Where would she go? California maybe? California was nice but totally different from New York City. She would definitely take half of the family fortune, but she’d still go find a job. Maybe she could go to college and study law instead of business. She’d find a girlfriend and maybe they’d get married, maybe they’d have kids. She was more excited than ever for this new life that she’d lead.

Someone knocked on the door.

She froze.

“Come in,” she said tentatively

Her brother appeared in the doorway looking angrier than she’d ever seen him. She’d seen him mad, but never this mad.

“James?” she asked slowly “What’s wrong?”

“You bitch,” he said, instead of replying “You fucking bitch, You let them go, didn’t you. Why did you do it, Maria? We were  _so close_ , and then you just went and ruined it. We were this close to having it all and then you let the little fuckers go.”

Maria backed up slowly into the wall as James approached her. He wouldn’t hurt her, would he?

“I would’ve been a king,” he continued “I would’ve had people worshipping the ground I walked on. They would’ve been blessed to have ever met me, I would’ve been a god,  _but no. You_  decided to play hero and save the  _itty-bitty little shits_. Now they’re gone and dad is going to kill me. He is going to fucking kill me tonight, I know he will. I know he will!”

Maria was scared. Her brother was acting crazy like he thought their dad would actually kill him.

“And it’s all your fault Ria,” he said, eyes crazed, glinting with madness “But before dad kills me,  _I’m going to take you down with me!_ ”

“Stop it, James!” Maria screamed “Let me go! I said let me go!”

“Not today,” he hissed “Today you’re going to die! Not me! You!”

Maria screamed as her brother brought out a nice brought it dangerously close to her skin.

“Please don’t do it, James,” she whimpered “I’m  _your sister_. Please, please please!”

James didn’t answer but brought the knife closer to her skin

“Please, please please!” she sobbed “I don’t want to die, James,  _please_!”

“I don’t want to die either Ria,” said James, his eyes crazed “But now, because of you, dad is going to kill me!”

“Then let’s talk to him James,” said Maria hiccuping “Please! We can get through this together!  _Please, please, please, please!_ ”

“I’m sorry Ria,” said James almost sounding genuine for a second, “I have to.”

Maria screamed as James brought the knife down to her eyes slashing in each and every direction.

“ _Please no_ ,” she sobbed

He ignored her and continued slicing her skin to ribbons before stabbing her in the stomach and leaving the knife in there.

“Goodbye little sister,” he whispered as he left

“ _I’m not your sister._ ”


	23. ELIZA X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Where is my son!?”

Once they'd arrived at the hospital, Alex was immediately rushed to the ICU.

His breaths were shallow, his heart beats were few and far in between and he had a fever. In other words, Eliza had never been more worried in her life. She waited with her sisters in the visitor's area as they waited for news on Alex’s condition.

“Where is my son?!” they heard Lin scream, “I  _demand_  to see my son!”

“Lin!” Eliza screamed, “Over here!”

When Lin made eye contact with her, she noticed that he immediately relaxed, but his eyes had the same worried look. She had ever seen him in a state like this, the man always seemed carefree and unworried, seeing him like this was insane.

“Eliza!” said Vanessa relieved “How is Alex? Where is he?”

“He’s in the ICU,” said Eliza

“He has a fever,” continued Angelica “And he was having trouble breathing.”

“Do they know when we’ll be able to see him?” asked Lin, bouncing his youngest son on his hip

The trio of sisters shook their heads.

“What’s wrong with big brother?” asked Sebastian, yawning as he spoke

Eliza’s heart broke a little more when the young boy voiced his concerns. The poor guy would have no idea what was going on, the only thing that he did know was that his brother was hurt.

“Alex is just sick,” said Vanessa quietly, tears trickling out of her eyes “So were here so that the doctors will make him better.”

“Brother will get better?” asked Sebastian, eyes round and doe-like.

“He will,” said Lin softly “Don’t worry buddy.”

Sebastian nodded before leaning against his mother and closing his eyes.

“Are the family or friends of Alexander Hamilton here?” asked a doctor from behind him.

“Right here!” said Lin immediately, “We’re his foster parents.”

The doctor nodded before speaking

“Who are you, young ladies?”

“We’re his friends,” said Angelica

The doctor nodded before speaking once more.

“Alexander has sustained a fever of 107 degrees and multiple seizures since he was admitted an hour ago and we are doing all we can to bring down his fever but I’m afraid there is little we can do.”

“Can we see him?” asked Vanessa softly

The doctor nodded

“He’s unconscious right now, but you can see him,” he said, “Follow me.”

The worried group followed the doctor towards a room near the end of the hall. On the bed, Alex lay there, pale as a sheet, sweating like it was the middle of summer.

“I’ll leave you with him right now,” said the doctor, “Just press that button if you need a nurse.”

Eliza nodded before walking over to Alex’s bedside.

“What really happened?” asked Lin softly “I know it might be a hard topic but I really want to understand.”

Eliza took a deep breath before speaking

“We were at the bakery and a man pulled out a gun. He threatened to kill everyone in the bakery unless Alex and I went with him and left our phones there,” she began, “We had no choice but to follow him and we couldn’t use our powers because we didn’t want the other people to know. He dragged us in the van before knocking us unconscious. When we regained consciousness, a man walked into the room and hooked us up to a bunch of machines that started sucking this pearlescent liquid out of us.” Eliza paused for a second, tears streaming down her face before continuing, “ When he left we started turning literally gray, like we lost all our colour, though Alex lost his colour much faster than I did. After we had turned completely black and white we started actually disappearing.”

“Can I continue?” asked Angelica softly

Eliza nodded, her cheek stained with tears

“When I got there I tried to figure out how to reverse the machine,” she said quietly “I couldn’t though. If Maria hadn’t stepped in, Alex probably wouldn’t have made it. Peggy came in a little after me, but there was only so much that she could do.”

“Who’s Maria?” asked Vanessa

“She works for the company that kidnapped Alex and me,” said Eliza quietly

“Anyway,” said Peggy, continuing “She reversed the process before helping us escape.”

The Mirandas nodded

“So it’s a power thing then,” began Lin “How come it made him, you know, disappear? Why wouldn’t it just make him lose his powers?”

“Our powers are a part of us,” Eliza began, “But they’re also like our life force. Without it we can’t live, we’d have no individuality, no personality and no reason to live. So we just kind of stop existing.”

“Do you guys know when he’ll wake up?” asked Vanessa anxiously “Has this ever happened before?”

She and her sisters paused for a second.

“I’m not sure when he’ll wake up,” said Angelica sadly, “I don’t think that this has ever happened before? The only time that this would’ve ever happened would’ve been before Reynolds got arrested.”

“Did any of them survive?” asked Lin, as he patted Sebastian’s hair slowly.

“I think so,” said Eliza slowly, “I know we’re not that helpful, we don’t really know about this kind of stuff.”

Before anyone spoke again, Sebastian shook himself awake.

“Ma? Da?” he slurred sleepily, “Is big brother awake yet?”

“No, not yet,” whispered Vanessa

“Can I see him?”

The woman nodded before lifting the young boy over to the hospital bed. Eliza watched in silence as the family moved towards Alex’s sleeping body. It felt like she was intruding on something too personal. She looked over at Angelica, seeing her face expressing exactly what she was feeling. She nudged her before turning to face the Miranda’s.

“I think we need to head back home,” she said softly, “It’s getting late.”

The Miranda’s nodded before waving goodbye.

She, Angelica and Peggy left the room and dialled their mom.

After explaining the situation to their mom, they waited for her to come and pick them up.

They saw her running into the building and immediately embracing Eliza tightly.

“You’re okay,” she whispered, holding Eliza tightly, “I was so worried. I was angry when you’re father didn’t immediately tell me what happened.”

“I’m okay mom,” she whispered into her mother’s ear, “I’m here now.”

Catherine smiled before grabbing her daughter’s hand and pulling her into the car.”


	24. VANESSA I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Huh.
> 
> Their son.
> 
> She had called him their son.

Vanessa didn’t know what to do.

Lin, the man she had fallen in love with, was acting in a way that she had never seen him do. He was silent, not speaking when it wasn't needed and when it was, he only said a couple words in response. She couldn’t worry about him though. She had to worry about the kids. Sebastian didn’t know what was wrong with his big brother and it was making him sad and confused. So, they had sent both the kids away to their Abuela and Abuelo. Her phone binged and she looked down. It seemed like people were concerned about Lin because he hadn’t tweeted  _Gmorning_  or  _Gnight_  yet. She knew it wasn't important but maybe it could make Lin cheer up and act like himself again.

“Hey Lin?” she asked, turning to face him again

He looked up at her, not saying anything but the message was clear. She had his attention.

“The people are worried,” she said, “Since you didn’t tweet?”

Lin nodded and then pulled out his phone opening up the app. Vanessa exhaled, hopefully, this would calm Lin down, destress him a little.

A lot of people would think that she should be more freaked out right now, that she should be panicking as much as Lin was. In a weird way, she was freaking out in a different way. She was scared of course but didn’t know how to react. She couldn’t react the way that others do, but she internalized it. She didn't want to face the truth. She smiled slightly when the notification for Lins tweet lit up her screen.

 **Lin-Manuel**   **Miranda**  ✓  _@Lin_Manuel_ •  _1s_

Hey guys. I’m okay, but Alex got pretty sick and has been in the hospital so I’m going to be a little inactive for a while because we’re not sure about his condition.

♡ 47k 💬 5k ⇆ 10k

On one hand, Vanessa was glad that Lin was tweeting, something that makes him happy. On the other hand, she knew that there would be a media shit-storm that would appear from this tweet. She took a deep breath and turned towards Alex. She took in his still body for the first time. He was still, pale and looked lifeless. The only part that reassured her of his life was the slow rise and fall of his chest. She turned her legs towards him, putting her hand on his holding it tightly, the beat of the heart monitor a steady beat in the room.

“Lin?” she whispered,

He turned towards her

“Yes?”

“Are you okay?” she asked him earnestly “I’m worried, you can't just ignore your own health while you worry about Alex. He would never want someone else to get hurt for him.”

“I’m fine,” said Lin, running his hands through his hair, obviously stressed “It’s just, I feel like I could’ve done more! Like if I just did something else, just one thing that was different, and none of this would’ve happened.”

“There was nothing you could do,” said Vanessa, “It wasn't your fault! It was the fault of whoever did this to him, There was nothing you could do, it’s okay.”

Lin didn't say anything, but leaned into Vanessa, using her body as his support.

-*-*-*-*-*-

_“In other news, Playwright and Tony Award Winner Lin-Manuel Miranda is reportedly in the hospital because his son is sick.”_

Vanessa turned towards the TV that she had turned on in Alex’s hospital, the news channels had been reporting it speculating on Alex's illness.

_“After users, we’re concerned about his inactivity Miranda tweeted this: ‘_ _Hey guys. I’m okay, but Alex got pretty sick and has been in the hospital so I’m going to be a little inactive for a while because we’re not sure about his condition._ _’ People are speculating on what the illness could be that has infected the young boy.”_

Vanessa turned off the TV, not wanting to hear it anymore. Lin was getting them some food from the nearby bodega, and the kids were still with their grandparents. There was so much that she was going to do when Alex woke up. When Alex woke up she and Lin would find out who did that to him and make sure they got what they deserved by daring to touch their son.

Huh.

_Their son._

She had called him  _their son._

In a way in the months that he had stayed with them she had grown to see him as a son. Though she wasn’t as close or as affectionate towards him as Lin was, she did love him. She promised herself that when she woke up, she would do her best to make sure that he knew how much she cared about him.

There was a knock at the door.

“Come in,” she said tiredly

“Mrs. Nadal?” said a nurse from the other side of the door “I’m just here to do a check up on Alexander’s condition?”

“Go for it,” she said

The nurse rushed in and worked quietly, hooking Alex up to a couple wires and tubes that Vanessa didn't understand. She was a scientist and lawyer, but med school was something that she had never wanted to do.

“He’s becoming a little underweight so we’re going to give him more nutrients through the IV,”

The nurse explained “He should be okay though. The doctors still aren’t sure what caused him to slip into this coma-like state. His condition hasn’t gotten worse or better so we’re also going to put some meds into the IV as well.”

“Thanks,” she said tiredly

He nodded and then the nurse left the room.

Vanessa knew that the speculating was useless. She had heard the story from Eliza, this was more supernatural, something that the doctors probably haven’t seen before. So, she was guessing that this was something that Alex would have to do on his own, that he would have to will himself awake.

The next thing that she did, she did with hesitation.

She sat beside Alex and whispered something in his ear.

“Alex,” she said softly, her voice shaking as she did, “I know that we’re not as close, but I really hope you wake up. You’re scaring us.”

At first, it seemed like nothing happened, that Vanessa’s words fell on deaf ears. In the next moment, Alex seemed to take a deep breath, instead of the shallow and shaky breaths he had been taking for days, it was one, clear deep breath.

That was what made her happy.

That was what gave her  _hope_.


	25. ALEXANDER X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sweetheart!” said the voice once more “Mijo!”
> 
> “Mom?” he stuttered

Alex didn’t really know what to feel.

One moment he felt like he had taken thirty drowsy Gravols and the next he didn’t feel anything. He felt like he was floating. Like nothing and everything was real, all at the same time. He felt totally out of touch with the world. He liked it.

He liked not really having to do anything, not having any responsibility. He knew something was wrong though he knew that something just wasn’t right. He just knew-

_“Big brother?”_

What was that? Was that Seb? Was that the little boy he’d come to think of like a younger brother?

_“Ma says you’re sick. Why won’t you wake up?”_

That was it. This was what was wrong. He had a family now, it wasn’t just him and his mom anymore, there were more people who cared about him now.

So he tried.

He tried to force himself to wake up. He pinched himself, ran around and actually tried to will himself awake.

 _“Hey, Alex,”_  said Lin’s voice,  _“We really need you to wake up. You’re our kid now.”_

Alex tried again, he tried as hard as he could, but he wasn’t really sure what to do.

 _“Alex,”_ said Vanessa’s voice softly  _“I know that we’re not as close, but I really hope you wake up. You’re scaring us.”_

Alex didn’t know what to do. He tried to will himself awake, not really understanding how this whole limbo thing worked. He looked below him and planted his feet on the ground. He banged his fists on the ground.

“Hello?!” he screamed “Is anybody out there?! Can anybody hear me?!”

There was no response.

“What the hell…?” he muttered, looking around,

All around him there was just a void, nothing else. It was like a white pearly dream, except it was acting like his own personal hell. He was alone, he couldn’t escape and he had no idea what was going on. He kept screaming, banging the floor and crying on the floor,  _cause he didn’t know what to do._

Suddenly, something emerged in the distance, there was a door. It wasn’t anything special, just an old wooden door with a metal handle.

_This was it._

This had to be the way out! He made his way toward the door, practically sprinting towards it. But something wrong. Instead of the door getting closer as it should be, it was getting farther away. He screamed in frustration. Why couldn’t he do this? Why were all the odds stacked against him? Nevertheless, he kept running. He sprinted like he never had before as his life depended on it.

“Alex!” said a familiar voice from behind him.

He froze.

“Sweetheart!” said the voice once more “ _Mijo!_ ”

“Mom?” he stuttered

His mother nodded.

“Come here,” she said softly, “Come with me! We can be together again!”

At that moment, Alex really wanted to turn around. He wanted to run to his mother and hug her as tight as he can.

He doesn’t.

He can’t.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers sadly, “I can’t.”

His mother looked at him sadly, her brown eyes brimming with tears.

“I understand,” she replied softly, “I love you my Alexander, remember that.”

“I will,” he replied, his voice shaking “I love you too, mom.”

“Go.”

He ran.

If he couldn’t reach that door, he would never see his new family ever again.

_He wouldn’t see Lin’s musical where it should be, on Broadway._

Lin, who’d become the father that he never had, would never do all the things that he’d promised in their short time together.

_He’d never get to visit Vanessa’s office._

Vanessa, who’d been nothing but kind to him, would never teach him the things Lin never could.

_He’d never get to see little Francisco grow up._

Francisco wouldn’t even remember the boy who’d helped change his diaper.

_He’d never play trains with Seb._

Sebastian would lose his big brother, even though he’d probably forget him when he got earlier. He’d be nothing a small memory.

_He ran._

If he didn’t reach that door he’d never see his friends again.

He wouldn’t see John’s newest painting. He’d miss the way that John always had paint on his hands and in his hair.

He wouldn’t ever visit France with Lafayette. He would miss the way Lafayette would mix English with French when he got excited.

He wouldn’t see Herc jump on a table and start rapping ever again. He’d miss the way that Herc would ruffle his hair.

Their group would be down to three.

_He ran faster._

He would never see Eliza again.

_Eliza._

His wonderful, beautiful Eliza. His perfect, amazing Eliza. He would never see the way her dimples emerged when she smiled. The way they framed her pearly white smile.

_He would do it just to see those dimples again._

He would never hear the way she laughed like bells ever again. How she would laugh at his jokes even when they were bad. The way that she’d laugh even when no one else did.

_He lived for her laugh._

He would never hear her angelic voice ever again. The way it rang out as she sang beside him as they sat at the piano.

_He loved her voice, it was his favourite sound._

He would never feel the way her lips fit against his. He imagined that they’d be like two puzzle pieces slipping into place. The way her mouth would taste like honey and roses, warm like the fire in her hands.

_He would do anything to see her again._

If he didn’t get to that door he wouldn't’ see any of them,  _any of that_ , ever again. He ran harder and harder and  _harder and-_

Nothing.

The world stopped, the door stopped and his hand was on the handle. Everything was calm, not a single piece of dust moved in the air.

He took a deep breath.

He turned the handle and walked through the door, ready to get back to the real world.

“Alex?”

He opened his eyes.


	26. ELIZA XI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the end.

Eliza was rushing to the hospital.

Her dad had just gotten a call from Lin saying that Alexander was moving. She knew that this wasn’t something crazy, after a week of nothing happening, she was excited. This meant that Alex might be waking up, she might get to see him again. She rushed through the hospital making her way to the room she’d gone to every day for the past two weeks. When she stepped into the room she looked at Alex expectantly. She almost screamed in excitement when she saw him move in his sleep. It was progress, she could live with progress.

“So?” she asked, looking towards the boy’s family, “What happened?”

“At about two today he started moving and that’s when I called your dad,” said Lin “But he’s started moving more by the minute.”

Eliza smiled brightly and sat down right beside his bed waiting for him to move. As she sat there, she examined his face, every little crevice and every little beauty mark.

“Eliza…” he muttered softly before opening his eyes

“Alex?” she said excitedly

“Hey Betsey,” he said tiredly “How’s it going?”

She didn’t reply but hugged him tightly instead before helping him sit up.

“Alex!” said Lin and Vanessa in unison before hugging him

“We were so worried!” said Lin tiredly, “Don’t you ever do that again!”

“What?” he said lightheartedly, eyes still droopy, “Getting kidnapped?”

Vanessa didn’t say anything but ruffled his hair.

“We were scared Alex,” said Vanessa honestly, holding his hands tightly.

Alex just smiled but didn’t respond just leaning into Lin’s body. Worming his way into the crevices in the older man's chest.

“Where are Seb and Cisco?” he asked 

“They’re with my parents,” said Lin “But don’t worry about that now, all you need to worry about is getting better.”

“What happened while I was out?” he asked sleepily

“Nothing too exciting,” said Vanessa, “You weren’t out for too long, only a week after all.”

“A week?!” said Alexander in surprise “Really?”

Lin nodded

“You nearly disappeared,” said Eliza, “Literally. You almost disappeared.”

Alex’s face assumed a blank slate.

“Oh.”

Eliza giggled before she started playing with the ends of his dark hair. She smiled as Alex nestled into her shoulder, leaning into her.

“Are you sure that you guys are okay?” whispered Lin “We worry about you kid. I know that you might not know that yet, but we really do.”

Alex smiled slightly, adjusting his posture.

“I know that now,” said Alex “Thanks so much.”

Eliza was so glad that Alex had found some happiness. He deserved it.

“C’mon Lin,” said Vanessa “Let’s give these two lovebirds some time alone.”

Eliza smiled at Alex as his foster parents left the room. She adjusted the way that she was sitting so that she could see Alex more clearly. She smiled, bringing her hand to his face and caressing his cheek softly. She made sure to memorize every little curve and detail of his face. His high cheekbones, his beauty marks, his highly arched brows, his huge dowey eyes and his amazing hair. Each and every detail of his face made her feel warm and fuzzy on the inside. She loved it and she would never want to lose him ever again. They would never get that close to leaving each other ever again.

“Hey Lex,” she whispered, “How are you?”

“I’m fine,” he insisted, “Are you okay? You have a cut on her head.”

Eliza couldn’t help but smile as he spoke. Alexander has always cared about other people’s health more than his. She waved him off but watched as he silently brang a cup of water to her lips. She raised an eyebrow.

“Drink up,” he said, smiling “We can’t have you getting dehydrated, can we?”

She smiled at him and humoured him by drinking the water and paused when she saw the expression on his face.

“Holy shit,” he said, surprised

His expression made her scared, what could be going on?

“What?” she said, panicked “What’s wrong?”

“Your cut,” he said, “It started healing when you drank the water.”

She was shocked and raised her hand to her forehead. Surprisingly, the cut was gone and she couldn’t even feel a scar.

“Maybe it’s a side effect from the power transfer?” she guessed “When we got our powers back, maybe we got a little bit from each other.”

“Try it on me!” said Alex eagerly 

Eliza did it hesitantly, she  _ really _ didn’t want to hurt Alex. If she hurt him she would never forgive herself for it. But she didn’t have to worry. Because as she brought the flame towards him he started glowing. His whole body glowed with warmth, his skin regained some colour and his hair regained some of its old volumes.

“It worked,” he whispered in awe, looking at his arms. He smiled brightly before hugging her tightly.

At first, she was too shocked to even hug him back. Eliza was amazed, it had actually worked. She hugged Alexander back tightly.

“There’s a part in me in you now,” whispered Eliza, pulling Alex close to her, it was almost like she was trying to merge their bodies together.

“And I in you. Fire and water.” replied Alex softly. 

She lowered her gaze so that hers met his. She felt his chest rise and fall softly in her arms. As she looked into his eyes she saw something that wasn’t there before. Instead of seeing a hurricane of thoughts, she saw a fire. A fire of pure passion and drive, something that was purely Alex. She didn’t realize what he was doing until he’d done it. He had leaned in, held her face in hands and put his mouth against hers.

Eliza froze for a second before melting into Alex. He tasted like hickory, salt and something that was just purely  _ Alex _ . His lips were slightly chapped, but Eliza didn’t care. She kissed him passionately, and until there was no air left in her lungs. Even then, she didn’t want to stop.

“I just realized something,” he whispered, slightly dazed, his hair slightly askew.

“What?” she whispered back to him, playing with his hair, putting it back into place.

“I never asked you to be my girlfriend,” he said softly

She giggled lightly.

“Of course I’ll be your girlfriend Lex,” she told him, “You make me helpless.”

“Well that’s good,” he said happily “You’re the only girl that could ever make me satisfied.”

 

_ fin. _


End file.
